When The Time Comes
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: At first, he thought she was scared of him. She was always jumpy and stiff when he talked to her. Kushina tries to gain the courage to tell Minato, the quarterback and captain of the football team, she likes him. Minato feels he needs to help this girl and always be with her. (Bad summary. New AU.)
1. Chapter 1

"Kushina!" Kushina looked away from her locker and towards her friend who was walking over to her. "What are you up too?" Kushina looked back over to her locker. She was actually trying to clean it before the bell rings.

"I- I'm organizing my locker." Kushina said, stacking some folders and notebooks in a neat pile. "What about you, Mikoto?"

Mikoto sighed, "You organized your locker last week.." She set her hands on her hips and turned to open her locker that was to the right of Kushina, "Did you do the homework for Mr. Katō?"

Kushina nodded, pulling out her Algebra book and showing her the page. Mikoto smiled grabbing her notebooks for her first period and closing her locker afterward.

"I'll see you second period, alright? I told Fugaku I'd help him in the office for his patrol period." Kushina nodded and waved to her as she walked towards the back office.

Kushina continued to arrange her locker, setting everything in its place. She has a habit of just throwing things inside when she's in a rush, and she's trying to break that habit and be more organized. Her first period is Mr. Jiraiya, for Chemistry, so she'll need her textbook, binder and folder. After grabbing the supplies, she looked up to the clock above the school entrance to check how much time she has before she heads off to class. First period starts in ten minutes. _Finished with time to spare. _

"Ooh~, there he is!" Some boys from the football team yelled as their captain and quarterback walked through the school doors. "Nice game last night!" Kushina looked over to the boy a large group was starting to surround. His name is Minato Namikaze, captain and quarterback on the football team, and also on the school track team. Thanks to him, they haven't lost one game this season; they were unbeatable.

Minato smiled at the team as he opened his locker and got his supplies for his class. Kushina shifted behind her locker door and peeked over the side at him. Everyone always smiled around him and he always smiled back. Without him, honestly, there'd be no Konoha. Kushina, like many other girls, has a liking towards the blonde teen. But, unlike the other girls, she has no courage to muster up and tell him.

"See you guys at practice." Minato waved to the group and walked off down the hallway towards he's class. Kushina quickly looked away as he passed her.

Then she froze. She has first period with him. In fact, she sits right behind him in the class. Kushina slammed her locker shut and ran towards the class. She was hoping to get there before him for her own reasons.

Minato stopped when the girl raced pass him in the hallway. He raised a skeptical eyebrow as she ran into the Chemistry lab. "Ok?"

Kushina slid into the classroom and walked over to her seat, clutching her belongings to her chest as the few students that were present gave her looks of confusion. Setting her stuff down on the counter, she climbed into the stool and wrote the discussion question in her binder as Minato took a seat in front of her.

"He's here." A small group of girls whispered, "Should we go talk to him?" The whispers and coos went unnoticed by the blonde himself, too focused on talking to the teacher.

Kushina tried her best to ignore it as she set up her and her partner's lab.

"It's settled!" Mr. Jiraiya's sudden shout startled her, causing her to almost drop the test tubes, "Kushina, come here." She froze and looked up to the two boys in front of her.

"What?" Jiraiya smiled reassuringly seeing her sudden discomfort.

"You're not in trouble. Come here, there's something we need to discuss." He said. Kushina hesitantly set the glass tubes down and walked around the counter to the man, "You're getting a new partner just as requested!" His booming voice echoed off the walls of the classroom, ringing off the glassware.

"I- I am?" Kushina asked. She asked Mr. Jiraiya for a new partner because the one she has never helps with the experiment, leaving her to do all the work and still get credit.

Mr. Jiraiya nodded, flinging his arm around the boy next to him, "Minato would be glad to be your new partner!" He smiled wide. Kushina felt her chest lurk at the words the came out of the man's mouth. The teacher walked over and gathered her belongings for her and set them in the seat next to Minato as the bell rang.

Kushina walked over and took a seat next to him as Mr. Jiraiya walked up to the front of the room and began writing on the white board. Her face was heating up and her heart kept pounding against her rib cage. She was stiff and just couldn't get her mind and body to calm down.

Today, they were doing a baking soda and vinegar experiment since it's the beginning of a new semester. Kushina held the cup in place as Minato poured the said amount of baking pounder into it. Minato noticed she was shaking and looked up.

"Hey, are you alright? You shaking and your face is a little red.." He set the measuring cup down and got a better look at her. She doesn't look too well.

Kushina silently gulped and fidgeted in her place, "I'm fi- fine. Really.." She wrote a few things on their data sheet to distract herself. Minato shook his head and raised his hand to get the teachers attention. Mr. Jiraiya walked over and gave the girl questioning look before he could even ask Minato what he needed.

"Kushina, are you feeling ok?" Kushina rapidly nodded, watching the bubbles in the cup rise from the bottom. "Are you sure? I could write you a pass to the clinic if yo-."

"N-No!" She yelled, cutting the man off, "Oh! U-uh sorry. I d- didn't mean.." She waved her hands around as the boys gave her a startled look. She sighed and plopped down in her seat and turned her gaze to her lap.

Mr. Jiraiya blinked, "If you're sure, alright. Just let me know otherwise." He walked back over to his desk, leaving the two.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Minato asked. She nodded, turning her head a little to the side. "Positive?" Once again she nodded. "Okay.." He sighed.

Jiraiya looked to the clock and stood up, clapping his hands together to get the students attention, "Clean up! Dump out and throw the cups away. Good job today! Bell rings in five minutes."

Kushina bolted up out of her seat and grabbed the cup and testing tubes they used and ran to the back of the room to wash them out, leaving a mildly confused boy standing there.

"She's a little bunny, isn't she?" Jiraiya asked, walking up beside him.

"Sure." He turned around and closed his books and set them in his bag then wiped off the counter. Kushina sat on the edge of her seat once she came back and waited for the bell to ring. Minato narrowed his eyes at her from the corner of his eyes. Is she scared of him or something? Once the bell rang, Kushina jumped up and ran out of the classroom before anyone else.

She ran up the stairs, almost tripping many people as she went. She ran into her Algebra classroom and took a seat next to Mikoto, who was already in the class.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikoto asked as Kushina buried her face in her arms on the desk.

"I got a new lab partner as I requested…" She mumbled. Her voice was slightly muffled, but Mikoto caught it.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Mi-Minato.. Nami..kaze." She dug her face deeper in her arms as he face started to slightly heat up. Mikoto snorted and covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, "I mean, you've always wanted to talk to him, right? This is your chance." She giggled.

"I can't do that!" Kushina sat up.

Mikoto laughed at her as Fugaku walked in and took a seat in front of the girls.

"Kushina, you saw your locker, right?" Fugaku asked, turning around in his seat to face the girls. Mikoto stopped her laughing and looked at him in question.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "What's wrong with her locker?"

He sighed and stood up, motioning them to follow. Mikoto and Kushina followed him out of the classroom and down the hallway to Kushina's locker. When they got there, the two of them almost couldn't believe what they saw. There were many signs and comments tapped and posted onto her locker. Where did anyone find the time to do this?

"Oh my.." Mikoto reached up and pulled one down, " '_Cry baby' _?" She wrinkled it up in a ball and threw it over her shoulder and went to the next one. "_Tomato_? _Loner_? _Nerd_? Are you kidding me?!" Some students in the hallway gave her odd looks but kept walking. Two boys from the football team were on the other side of the hall giving them amused, cocky looks. Mikoto narrowed her eyes at them.

"Mi- Mikoto, it's alright.. It's just a little picking." Kushina mumbled, pulling the rest of the papers and sticky notes off and throwing them away.

"No! It is _not _alright." She stomped towards the boys with her fist clutched at her sides. Fugaku sighed and went with her, knowing very well something might happen.

"You guys! Wait!" Kushina didn't follow them and stood by her locker as the late bell rang for students. She watched as Mikoto got nose to nose with one of the smirking guys.

"Can we help you, little missy?" The way he looked at her made Fugaku scowl and tusk. Kushina watched in slight horror as Mikoto took the crinkled papers in her hand and shoved them in the guy's face.

"What is wrong with you people? Leave her alone!" The second guy moved up and shoved her back, causing Fugaku to get involved. Fugaku steadied her on her feet and shoved the guy back.

"Stop it…" Kushina wanted to do something, but what? She remained stiffened in her place as the four of them started going at it. All this because a few guys were picking on her?

"_Hey!_" The two guys froze at the sudden voice, but Mikoto and Fugaku didn't. Fugaku kneed one guy in the stomach as Mikoto slapped the other across the cheek and stepped back as Minato walked up to them. "What are you guys doing?" He asked the boys.

When they didn't answer, Mikoto did. "They were picking on Kushina! Her locker was covered in signs and nasty comments." Minato looked over her shoulder to the girl standing across the hall then back to the two football players.

Kushina wasn't expecting him, of all people, to show up. She watched as the two shifted on their feet as Minato narrowed his eyes at them.

"Is this true?" He glared at them as they backed up into the lockers. The two didn't answer, but instead looked everywhere but the angry look their captain was giving them. "You guys are on the benches for the rest of the season." Their eyes widen and snapped to him.

"What the heck? You can't do that!" One shouted.

"Yes I can." He said calmly. Mikoto walked back over to Kushina and threw the rest of the papers that were in her hand away. The school corporal came walking around the corner and over to the boys and started talking to Minato.

"Looks like we'll have to make up second period.." Mikoto said, smiling sheepishly at the big man in uniform as one of the guys pointed at her. She saw him nod and walk towards her, making her straighten up as the two guys walked to the back office.

"You three, my office. Now."

* * *

**New story. :) Any bad or false reviews will be deleted. No need to waste your time typing when it won't be acknowledged.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikoto Uchiha," The sheriff started, looking up from his papers to the girl, "for handling the conflict in a violent matter, you have an OSS." Mikoto made a move to argue, but he held up his hand, singling to let him finish. "But since this is the first time you've been in trouble, it'll only be three days." He looked over to the male seated next to her, "Same with you, Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku nodded, accepting the punishment. The man then looked to the red head fidgeting in her seat, eyes glued on the ground. "And _you_."

Kushina jumped and looked up to the man.

"Next time this happens, please come to me or another staff member." He said. Kushina nodded, understanding what to do if something like this happens again.

"What about the two guys that started it?" Mikoto asked.

"_I_ will handle them. You guys go wait in the back office as I go back copies and contact your family." All three of them stood up and walked out the office and sat behind the student desk in the back office. The two boys were sitting on the other side of the room slouching in their seats. Mikoto eyed them, sliding one of her fingers across her neck.

"Mikoto, stop it." Fugaku grabbed her hand and brought it down to her lap. Mikoto huffed and stuck her tongue out at them instead. Fugaku pushed her jaw close with his finger and gave her a hard look.

Mikoto sighed and obeyed, ignoring the boys whistling and trying to get their attention. Principle Sarutobi walked around the corner and toward the three, handing Mikoto and Fugaku yellow papers.

"Don't do it again." He raised an eyebrow at them and walked back down the hall to his office. Both Uchiha's read their referrals and sighed.

"I'm sorry." They both looked over to Kushina, who was rubbing her neck sheepishly, "I feel like this is my fault."

"Nothing's your fault." Kushina jumped at the voice that sounded behind her, causing her chair to scoot away towards Mikoto.

Minato gave her a questioning look towards her actions. Is this girl really that scared of him? Raising a blonde brow towards her, he turned and made his way to the two boys grumbling on the other side of the office.

Kushina held a hand to her chest. Her heart was still pounding from being startled like that.

"I think you're giving him the wrong impression, Kushina.." Mikoto said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina turned around to her.

"You're too stiff and jumpy when it comes to him. He may think you're afraid of him." Mikoto said.

Kushina blinked and looked over to the three boys across the room where three sets of eyes were looking at her. The two boys gave her a nasty smirk that's going unnoticed by their quarterback standing next to them. Kushina gulped and looked away. Minato slightly narrowed his eyes at her, taking her reaction the wrong way again.

"I really despise those guys." Mikoto hissed under her breath, glaring at them from the corner of her eye. Fugaku sighed and patted her head like she's some angry little dog. "They'll get it."

Minato noticed the look Mikoto was giving them and looked over to see the two making faces towards them, "Stop antagonizing her." He scolded like some father. They snapped their mouths shut and sat up straight. Minato crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He's in a very bad mood.

The bell rung, dismissing the students from their classes, "Don't move." The corporal said, walking back into his office.

"But, _Kushina_ didn't do anything! She should be able to go back to class." Mikoto said.

"Exactly. She didn't do anything in the matter to stop the fight that broke out between the four of you." He gestured to the Mikoto, Fugaku and the boys.

"_Exactly_. She wasn't involved." She argued, standing up from her seat. Fugaku grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Let it go, Mikoto. Before you get yourself into more trouble." He said.

"Yeah. It's alright, Mikoto." Kushina smiled at her friend. Mikoto leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the two snickering boys. _Everyone is in a bad mood today. I feel responsible for it.._

"Namikaze." The Principle came around the corner once again, motioning Minato to follow, "Come here, please." Minato followed the man around the corner, leaving the two boys grinning towards Mikoto.

Kushina's eyes darted back and forth between her friend and the two boys. They seemed to be having some kind of staring contest. _A childish one at that. _Mikoto pressed her nose up and stuck her tongue out while the two boys pulled their eye sockets down and blew raspberries. Kushina knew she shouldn't, but she giggled, earning Mikoto's attention.

"Ms. Uzumaki?" Kushina looked over to see Principle Sarutobi motioning her to follow. Standing up she walked over and followed him to his office down the hallway. Kushina took a seat next to Minato in the office as Mr. Hiruzen took a seat behind his desk in front of them. "Kushina, I would like you to explain to Minato and I about what happen. Don't leave anything out."

Kushina nodded, feeling a little hectic under the older man's serious stare. She explained everything from the beginning to the end, not leaving out a single detail. Principle Sarutobi nodded and wrote a few things on a sheet of paper. Standing up from his seat, he walked to his office door.

"I'll be back in a few. Stay put." He closed the door behind him.

Kushina's eyes darted from her lap to the corner of her eye to Minato before she slightly turned to the side. It didn't go unnoticed by him once again. Did he pop up in one of her nightmares and steal her favorite stuffed animal or something? He'll just let it go for now.

_You're too stiff and jumpy when it comes to him. He may think you're afraid of him. _Kushina paused when Mikoto's words ran through her mind again. Taking a deep breath she hesitantly turned back to face him, cheeks turning a plump pink.

"I.." Minato's eyes slightly widen. Is she going to talk to him? "I'm s-"

"Alright!" Kushina was cut off when Mr. Hiruzen walked back into the office. "You guys are free to go. And I would like you to come straight to me or one of your teachers if something like this happens again, Ms. Uzumaki." He said. Kushina nodded and stood up from her seat and walked out of the office. She broke out into a sprint down the hallway and took her seat back next to Mikoto.

"So," Mikoto started, "how'd it go?"

Kushina shrugged lightly, "It went well, uh.. Principle Sarutobi just wanted to know what happen." She said, playing with her bracelet in her lap.

"He came out here before and scolded them." Fugaku said.

"It was really funny!" Mikoto laughed, "You should have seen their faces..!"

Kushina smiled as the corporal and Assistant Principle came and talked to them one last time before they were sent back to class. They missed their entire 2nd and 3rd period classes. Kushina sighed, noting to go get the day's work from them at the end of the day.

"Well, see you later Kushina." Mikoto said as the bell rang for 4th period. "We'll meet you at the car loop." She waved goodbye and walked up stairs with Fugaku to their next class. Kushina closed her locker door and made her way to her Medical Skills class. _I forgot to tell them that I'm staying after school today.. _She frowned and made her way into her seat upon reaching her classroom.

"Kushina!" She jumped and looked over to her teacher, Mrs. Tsunade, "Where were you your 2nd and 3rd period classes?" She asked, looking at her laptop screen.

"I w-was in the back office with Mr. Hiruzen." Mrs. Tsunade nodded, giving a shrug and typing something into the computer. She has this class with Minato as well because usually in High School, some classes have the grades mixed together, such as electives. Minato seat is dangle behind her in the back row of the classroom.

Mrs. Tsunade stood up and walked over to the whiteboard as the minute bell rung and wrote the class lesson on the board. _CPR, huh? _

"Kushina, could you put one of these on each desk?" Tsunade asked, holding up a stack of papers. Kushina nodded and walked over and took the papers in her hold. She placed one on each desk she came to, not forgetting to give herself one. Once she was finished, she handed the rest back to Mrs. Tsunade and walked back to her seat as the last bell rang.

Tsunade wrote a few more things on the whiteboard before turning around to the students and beginning the day's lesson.

Kushina sighed for the up tenth time as the bell rang to go to fifth period. CPR is hard when you began learning. _Especially_ with someone like Mrs. Tsunade teaching you.

She walked down to her locker and got out her English book and set her Medical textbook inside her locker. Sighing once again, she closed her locker door and made her way to her English 1 class. When she finally got there, she froze, wishing she didn't show up. Mr. Orochimaru, her English teacher, was currently yelling at a few students. The people who were in the class room quivered in place at their desks.

The class period was rather scary. Mr. Orochimaru was in a bad mood, so anything that didn't go his way, such as someone breathing; he blew up and popped a blood vessel. The last period on the day Kushina has gym with Mikoto and Fugaku. Sometimes Minato comes just for fun because it's his patrol period. Not like she has a problem with it, she enjoys watching him run the track or play football.

Kushina groaned as she tried to put her hair up in a ponytail, but her hair seems to hate her at the moment. _I hate it too. _Mikoto giggled coming up behind her and taking the brush and hairband from her hands.

"Here, I'll help." Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you." Kushina said, watching her through the mirror they were standing in front of. Kushina narrowed her eyes at her red strains as Mikoto pulled it into the hairband and tightening it.

"There! Now, c'mon. We have to go out to the court." They both walked out of the locker room together and out into the Gymnasium. Mikoto walked up to Fugaku who was tying his shoe on the bleachers. "Fu-ga-ku~" She sang, wrapping her arms around his back and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. Kushina smiled at the sight as Fugaku turned around and lightly flicked her forehead in a playful matter.

"Ow.." Mikoto pouted, rubbing her forehead.

Kushina scanned the court as more of the boys started coming out the locker room. Her violet eyes landed on a few girls that were surrounding Minato as he checked student's names off the attendance clipboard.

"Outside to the fields!" One of the coaches shouted, blowing their whistle. Kushina smiled, knowing they may be running the mile or playing football. She grabbed Mikoto's hand, who grabbed Fugaku's hand, and ran towards the back doors that lead to the football field.

Turns out they're playing football. Girls vs. Boys. Fun.

A girl hiked the ball to Mikoto and the rest of the girls spread out across the field. Many boys came towards Mikoto so she looked for someone to throw the ball too. Her black orbs landing on Kushina, who was closest to the touchdown.

"Kushina!" She yelled, throwing the ball high and far. Kushina looked up as the ball came towards her and landed in her hands. Panicking, she looked up to the boys running towards her, especially Minato. Squealing, she backed up and tripped over her foot, causing her to fall backward on her butt. Minato slid to a stop in front of her and smiled. Kushina blinked.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The girls shouted and jumped around in place, happy that they won the first round.

"Huh?" Kushina looked around and noticed she landed pass the white line with the ball, "H-How..?" She stood up and dusted herself off, still a little surprised that it turned out that way. She got back in position as they started the second round. After the ball was hiked and everyone scattered around, Mikoto once again, threw the ball to Kushina. Though, Kushina wasn't as close to the touchdown as she was before.

Looking up, she almost shrieked when she was glomped down by someone, landing on the ground beneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto gasped as Kushina was tackled, rather roughly, to the ground by a large guy. That's has to hurt.. She winced visibly at the thought.

Kushina stiffen as the boy started to sit up enough to look at her. He smirked as he stood up to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Loser." He mumbled as he walked back over to the boy's side of the field. Kushina sat up on her elbows and watched his large retreating back as he walked through the small crowd of people. She doesn't care that people pick on her; they can say all they want. Minato walked over and picked up the football that fell out of her grasp when she was taken down, then walked over to her as she stood up from the ground.

"You alright?" He asked, looking at the dirt stains that formed on her gym clothes. His eyes widen when she leaned over and her hand swung to her ribs.

"I'm fine.." She said to him, giving him a soft smile and headed over to Mikoto to start the next round. He then narrowed his eyes to the guy that tackled her earlier. Why is everyone being mean to this girl? What did she even do? They were playing best out of four, so it was the boys turn to start. Twisting the ball some in his hands, he threw it as hard and fast as he can to the other side, aimed that the guy.

By the time the boy looked up, he had no time to react to the ball that collided into his stomach and made him fall back. He coughed a little as he sat up and got in position. Minato walked up and got behind him as he got ready to hike the ball. Once the ball was hiked, everyone scattered around the field. Some of the girls ran up to him, but made no move to try and stop him. He threw the ball across the field and watched as the guy ran to catch it.

Mikoto ran up and pushed him down, causing Fugaku to be the one to catch the ball and make the touchdown. Kushina stifled a giggle as Mikoto stood up and walked back over in the most casual matter.

"TOUCHDOWN!" One of the couches yelled, holding their arm in the air and blowing their whistle. Minato gave Fugaku a high five as he ran back over and got back in their positions.

* * *

Kushina sighed as she set her gym clothes in her bag to take home and wash. The girls lost the game, as she expected. Well, pretty much everyone expected it. She zipped up her bag and closed the small locker and made her way to Mikoto, "Mikoto, I'm actually staying after today." She said.

"Oh, you're still helping with the preparations?" Kushina nodded, "I wish I could stay and help, but my Grandmother is in town." She smiled apologetically.

"It's alright." Kushina shrugged as the dismissal bell rang.

"See you next week, Kushina." Mikoto waved and walked out of the locker room with the rest of the crowd. Kushina waited until everyone was out before she walked out herself.

"C'mon, you guys!" She froze at the locker room doorway as the football players came out of the boy's locker room on the other side of the court. She watched as they all ran to the back door for football practice. They're having a home football game tomorrow night, and she's been staying back the last few days helping the staff set up. Once the last of them were out the door, she made her way to the front door that leads to the school court yard. Once she was out of the gym, she walked to the stairs on the side of one of the school buildings and made her way to one of the classroom pods.

"Oh, Kushina! Where were you today?" Mr. Katō, her Algebra teacher asked as he was opening the door.

"I was in the back office with corporal and Principle Sarutobi." Kushina said, going back down the steps with him.

"Oh. Well, before you leave today, I set the work you missed in a folder. Make sure you come get it." Kushina nodded and went back up the steps and went into the pod.

"Mr. Hiruzen?" Kushina asked, walking into her World History class. The said man was erasing the whiteboard and turned around at the sound of his name.

"Oh! I have your work right here, Kushina." He set the eraser down and walked over to his desk and picked up a manila folder and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She unzipped her bag and slid the folder inside, then zipped it back up. She gave him a small wave and made her way back to the pod door. Hooping off the step at the bottom, she made her way to the back office on the other side of the court yard.

"Hello, Kushina." Mrs. Tsunade smiled as she exited the office, "Could you do me a favor when you're done?" Kushina nodded, "Can you take these to Jiraiya? He's filling in for the coach at the football practice today.." She said, handing her a few packets of paper.

"I will." Kushina said, taking the packets in her hand.

"Thank you." Tsunade smiled and walked away. Kushina walked into the back office and went down one of the hallways that went to the front office.

"Ah~, hello young lady." The elder woman behind the desk smiled as Kushina came into her view. She turned around in her chair and picked up a medium sized box and slid it on the counter to Kushina. "These just need to go to the team. Their jerseys' came in from the cleaning."

"Oh, I'll get this to them right away." Kushina grabbed the box and made her way down the hallway once again and out the back office door and headed towards the football fields. Once arriving, she set her bag on the bleachers outside and walked up to Jiraiya who was standing with his arms crossed and a whistle in his mouth. "Mr. Jiraiya, I was asked to bring these to you.." She stood next to him, holding the box and packets of paper in hand.

Jiraiya turned around and smiled, dropping the whistle out of his mouth, "Oh!" He took the packets and sat down on the bench, motioning Kushina to have a seat too. "Thanks!" He then looked over to the box in her arms, "What's that?" He pointed to it.

Kushina looked down to the box in her lap, "The team's jerseys' came in from the cleaning." She looked over to the football players that were in the middle of pushing large dummies across the field.

"Perfect!" Jiraiya stuck his whistle in his mouth and blew it, causing the boys to pause their actions. He looked back over to Kushina, "Why don't you go hand them out to them?" He gave her shoulders a little push, making her walk forward.

"Wait! I-I-!" She swallowed and walked over to the boys that were giving her questioning looks. "I have your jersey's.. " She mumbled. The few guys walked towards her and opened the box that she was holding, and pulled out a black and white shirt.

"Heeey!" They piped up as more came up and pulled out their shirts one by one. Kushina watched as Minato walked up and grabbed the box from her and flung his shirt over his shoulder. He gave her a nod before he turned back to his team.

Kushina quickly made her way back to Jiraiya as the team walked over to the benches as well. Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder as she walked back over.

"See how happy you made them?" He said, looking at the boys who just started a small fight with their water bottles. Kushina ignored him and made her way back to the bleachers, walking around the fighting bunch. She stepped up over the seats and leaned down to pick up her bag, but stopped when a sharp pain ran up her rib cage.

"Ah-!" Her hand flung to her side as she plopped down into the seat. The sudden cry caught the attention of the boys at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Kushina! What's wrong?" Jiraiya tossed the packets down and ran up the bleachers to the girl wincing in pain, "You okay?" Kushina nodded, and tried sitting up, but she fell back once again. Jiraiya grabbed the hand that was holding her ribs and moved it away. His eyes widen at the dark red blood stain on her shirt, "How'd this happen?"

"Hey, that girl is bleeding." One guys said, "It looks pretty bad.." Minato snapped his head to the direction of Jiraiya and ran up the bleachers to the two of them as Jiraiya was getting Kushina to her feet.

"Minato, take her to the clinic would you?" Jiraiya asked. Minato nodded and put one of her arms around his neck and put one of his around her back, careful not to hurt her. He grabbed her bag and slowly walked down the bleachers with her and to the court yard. Her hair swaying around in the slight breeze caught his attention.

Kushina directed her face downward as they walked into the back office and down the hallway, unaware of the eyes watching her. Her face was turning red from embarrassment. Why'd this have to happen? Minato set her down on the bed in the clinic and walked out to the front desk.

"Is the nurse still here?" He asked the elder woman behind the desk.

She shook her head, giving him an apologetic look, "She already clocked out." Minato sighed and walked back into the clinic. Where's Tsunade at least? Biting the inside of his cheek, he closed the door and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. She's really gonna hate him after this..

"Kushina," She looked up to him as he was getting out a kit from the cabinet and putting on a pair of gloves, "unbutton your shirt." He said.

Kushina's eyes widen as her face rapidly started heating up, "Wha..? Wh-What? Wh-Why?" Minato let sighed, walking over and sitting behind her.

"The nurse already left so I'm gonna take care of this." More blood rushed up her neck at that, "I promise not to look or touch.." He gulped silently, "_anything_. I'm not asking you to trust me becau-"

"It's okay.." Her voice shake as she pulled her hair over one shoulder and began to lift up her shirt high enough to reveal a small gash on her rib cage. Minato took a deep breath before he leaned over and lightly wiped the wound with a cloth. Kushina winced but tried to hide it. Her nerves were going haywire and her face was still radiating a volcano.

Minato had his eyes glued to her back as he started wrapping gaze around her. The odd things that happen in High School.. "Is it too tight?" He asked, feeling her stiffen. She shook her head, showing him that it was fine and he slowly continued, just in case.

Kushina pulled her shirt back down once he clicked the aid kit closed. He waited until the shirt was back in place before standing up and throwing away his gloves. Turning his head a little to peek over his shoulder, he found her head hanging low, her bangs covering her face from his view.

"Sorry, "He said, "Just don't want to worry everyone. I'll leave you alone now." He opened the door and walked into the hallway, closing it behind him and leaving her in privacy.

Kushina was frequently trying to calm her mind down. She wanted to thank him for helping her; for taking time out of his practice to do so. She bit her lip, mentally promising not to mention a pip about this to Mikoto.

Who knows what would happen if she did.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know what happen Kushina," Mikoto said over the phone, "I know it _all._"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kushina narrowed her eyes at her cell phone. She had just got out of the shower and was getting ready for school. Mikoto can't come for three days, so they're talking on the phone. "Nothing happen yesterday when you left." A wicked giggle came to her ear from the other side of the line.

In all honesty, Mikoto was trying to get something out of her. She doesn't know if something happen or not. But, from the tone of her friend's voice, something _did _happen.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Kushina sighed

"Of course I am!" Mikoto said, "I'm not missing a single game this year."

Kushina smiled, putting the phone on speaker and laying it on the dresser so she can put her uniform on. "And Fugaku? Is he coming?" She heard Mikoto sigh into the phone.

"He will be babysitting since he got OSS. So, he can't make it." Kushina frowned.

"Oh, that's too bad." She picked the phone back up and walked over to her bed and grabbed her school bag then walked out of her bedroom. "Do you need a ride?" Kushina asked.

"No, I'm all set. But, what time does the game start?" Mikoto asked.

Kushina hummed, "8:30. And it ends around 10 or 11:00." It's a home game, so it's a little long.

"We're up against the Sharks again; they were the toughest to beat last time." Mikoto said.

"That's only because Minato injured his wrist and couldn't play." Kushina narrowed her eyes at the front door handle as she opened it and walked out. She could just hear Mikoto's grin spreading across her face.

"My, my, Kushina~." Mikoto cooed.

Kushina groaned as she got into the front seat of her mother's car and buried her face in her hands.

"You alright, honey?" Her mother asked, starting the car and backing up out of the driveway. Kushina nodded and glared at her cell phone.

"Kushina, you should paint your face black and white with me." Kushina almost chocked on her laugh, and her mother raised an eyebrow towards the small device in her daughter's hand.

"You guys talking about the game?" The woman asked.

"Yes! Kushina's going to cheer her future husband on." Kushina yelped and put her phone under her thigh.

"Oh?" Her mother raised a playful eyebrow at her and gave a small smirk.

"Bu-But! No, it's not like that!" Her face exploded as her mother grabbed her cell phone from under her thigh and started talking to Mikoto.

"Mikoto, dear, may I know more about this _future husband _of Kushina's?" She asked.

"He's the quarter back and captain of the football team and on the school track team." Her mother's mouth formed in a small 'o' at the sound of that. Kushina tried to take her phone back, but was not succeeding.

"St-Stop it!" Kushina whaled.

Her mother giggled, handing the cell phone back to her daughter.

"What are the plans for today?" Mikoto asked.

"It's regular schedule today." Kushina said.

"Oh. I thought there was a half day."

"No." Kushina's mother pulled into the car loop drop off at the school. Kushina put her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the car, "Bye mom!" She waved and walked towards the front office.

"You should text me throughout the entire day."

"But what if I get caught?" Kushina asked, walking into the front office. She smiled at the lady behind the desk and walked down the side hall towards the back office.

"We did it when you stayed home from school that one time. We weren't caught. Actually, they didn't really care. As long as you turn your work in." Mikoto said.

Kushina sighed, "If I get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Deal." Mikoto said. Kushina set her books in her locker and got her supplies for her Chemistry class and closed it. "You have Mr. Jiraiya first, right?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. I think today we're just taking notes today." She said as she walked down the hall to the classroom.

"Great! I'll let you go. Text me!" Mikoto said and hung up the phone. Kushina sighed and took a seat on the stool. Minato hasn't arrived yet. Her phone vibrated, receiving a text from Mikoto.

_Mikoto; What's up?_

Kushina snorted. They just got off the phone together. She typed in her reply and sent it. Mr. Jiraiya walked into the classroom laughing, carrying Minato on his back like some little kid. She nearly dropped her phone at the sight.

"You've gotten a bit heavy, kid." Jiraiya said, setting him down on his feet. Minato scoffed and walked over to his seat next to Kushina. The bell rang and more students started to come in and take a seat as Mr. Jiraiya pulled the screen down in front of the board and turned on the elmo.

"Today we're taking notes for our next experiment. Get some paper and something to write with out." He said.

Around 20 minutes into the note taking, the room was silent besides the sounds of scribbling, Kushina's phone vibrated on the table. She wasn't expecting it to happen, so she jumped and hit her knees under the table. Hissing, she rubbed her knees and angrily grabbed her phone, not noticing the odd stares she was getting.

_Mikoto; Get caught yet? :) _

Kushina grumbled at the text and stuffed the phone in her pocket. Only _then, _she noticed the stares everyone was giving her. She started to feel self-conscious and started fidgeting. Minato noticed this and reached his hand under the table.

"Give me your phone.." He whispered low enough for only her to hear. Kushina gave him a hopeless look, but he gave her a reassuring grin. She hesitantly handed him her phone under the table and watched as he turned around to face the rest of the class. "Sorry about that, everyone." He put his hands up in reason, Kushina's phone in one hand. Everyone nodded, sending the blonde a smile.

"Y-You didn't have to.." Kushina said as he handed her phone back under the table.

Minato shrugged and turned back to the bored, trying to ignore the expression she was giving him. Why does she always look at him that way?

* * *

Kushina waited in the school parking lot, waiting for Mikoto to show up. She already helped set up and people were filling the bleachers and parking spaces for the game. The looks a few boys were giving her made her uncomfortable. They were from the same school as the Sharks, the team her school is going up against tonight.

"Kushina!" Kushina snapped her head to Mikoto, who was waving at her. She walked up to her and they both headed for the fields to get their seats. They walked to the top row of the bleachers and took a seat. The band was blowing horns and banging drums as the cheerleaders lined up as the football players got ready to come out. The Sharks were already in the field, wearing their blue and white jerseys' to complement their school colors.

Kushina took her phone out of her pocket and set it on the seat between her and Mikoto. Everyone started cheering and standing up as the football players came out of the gym and onto the field. Kushina was having a hard time seeing with everyone standing up. Once everyone settled down and sat back down, the teams got in positions.

The ball was hiked to Minato, but he didn't run. He simply stood up and walked forward. The other team gave him confused looks as he walked pass them.

"What is he doing?" Mikoto asked, raising an amused eyebrow towards the field.

Once he was a few feet away from the confused players, he glance over his shoulder to them and bolted for the touchdown. They gave cries of annoyance as they ran to retrieve the ball, and many people in the crowds were laughing.

"That's a new one!" Mikoto laughed. Kushina buried her face in her hands and laughed quietly. "Only Minato would do that.." Kushina nodded in agreement.

Minato, of course, got the touchdown. And the Sharks weren't happy about it, even though it's only the first one. The game went on, and they were taking the lead. The Sharks _did _manage to get a few touchdowns, but they were lacking speed.

"_Man_" Mikoto said, "they're losing epically." Kushina nodded, looking up to the score board. Home team has 42, Guest team has 6. "We really _are_ unbeatable. _Cool._" Mikoto smiled. The buzzer sounded, meaning they have a break. The teams made their way to the benches with their coaches. "I'm gonna go get some snakes. Want to come?" Mikoto asked, standing up.

"Nah, I'll wait here." Kushina said. Mikoto shrugged and made her way down the bleachers. The snack bar was on the other side of the field. Kushina looked down to grab her phone but found that it wasn't there. She looked around and patted her pockets, but no luck. Looking down the cracks of the seats, she found her phone in the grass under the bleachers. Sighing, she stood up to go get it.

She made her way to the opening under the side of the seats that went under the people and walked were she was sitting. It took her a moment, but she soon found her phone and picked it up. Mumbling something about troublesome technology, she turned to make her way back, but stopped when someone walked in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, little fox?" He sneered. Kushina backed up and bumped into something. Turning around, she came face to face with another boy. She recognized the two of them as the boys that gave her the weird looks in the parking lot.

"Who would have thought we'd be losing to prissy little foxes like this." The one behind her said against her neck. Kushina was frozen stone as the one in front of her walked around her, staring her down. She clutched her phone tightly in her hands and they both stood behind her. Chills ran up and down her back as one ran their hands through her hair and chuckled.

She nearly cried out in pain when he grabbed her hair and yanked it roughly, making her fall to her knees. There were a few moments of silence before one of them spoke again.

"Give me your pocket knife," She squeezed her eyes shut as tears started stinging through, "we're gonna show these foxes who the alpha is." She bit her lip when the clicking of a knife being opened came to her ears. "Such an ugly color for hair," He scoffed, "and it's stiff like thread."

"I, "He paused when she started talking, "don't like my hair either." They both narrowed their eyes. "But, that doesn't give you the right, "She stood to her feet and started pulling forward, "to touch it!" He tried to yank her back, but she dug her feet in the soil beneath them and pulled harder until her hair was released from his grasp. She began to fall forward from the force, but landed in a warm, tight grasp.

The boy's eyes widen seeing who showed up. They started to back up with their hands out in front of them for defense. The pocket knife fell out of the ones hand as they scrabbled away from the dark glare the quarterback was giving them.

"Are you alright, Kushina?" She stiffened hearing the voice. Her lip quivered a little as she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his jersey. Minato jolted back, not expecting her to do such a thing. He looked over her hair sadly. They didn't cut it, but it was still a mess. She had dirt and grass stains on her knees and her face was red from the tears. The light reflecting off a cell phone caught his eye and leaned over to pick it up. "This yours?" He held up the object in question.

Kushina looked up and nodded, taking her phone in her hands once again. She sighed a shaky breath and leaned back to where she was sitting in front of him. Her hair clip fell out somewhere along the lines, so her hair was in her face. Minato looked around for the clip for a minute until he found it, along with the knife. Scowling, he closed the blade and placed it in his pocket and walked back over to Kushina.

"Here." He parted her hair to the side and slipped the clip in place. Kushina's eyes widen, her cheeks turning a light pink as her hand went to his that was still placed on the clip. Minato's eyes went to her lips that were slightly agape. He put his other hand on the other side of her face and started to slowly lean in. Both their eyes slid close as he inched closer. Realizing what he's doing, he stopped. Their lips were close to touching, and Kushina could feel his breath as she held hers.

Minato sighed softly. What is he doing? Doesn't she have some kind of phobia towards him? So won't this make it worse? Kushina felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach when she noticed him leaning back.

"I'm not afraid of you." She whispered.

Minato froze, eyes going wide at her words.

"You think I'm scared of you, don't you?" She asked. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and looked him in the eyes. She finally told him. He finally knows.

Minato took another look at her hair and face before he stood up, bringing her with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mi-Minato!" Kushina watched as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from under the bleachers with him. She stumbled back a little when he suddenly turned around and shoved his helmet over her head.

"Wear that for bit, alright?" He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to the benches were the rest of the team was gathered and set her next to Jiraiya as the players were about to head back out. Many of the guys gave him questioning looks as he walked pass them. The black paint lines on his cheeks were smeared from sweating and he had grass stains on his shoulders and knees, but didn't give a care in the world about it.

"Minato, you can't go out there without your helmet." Jiraiya said, looking at the girl trying to take it off. He stopped seeing the look his student was sending the Sharks, "Minato?"

"Do _not _let her take that off." He said as the buzzer sounded and they ran back out. Kushina watched him through the small bars on the helmet as he ran out and got in position.

"Won't he get hurt without this?" She asked, looking up to the man next to her.

Jiraiya nodded, "There's a good chance. But, do you know why he's angry? Minato _never _gets angry.." He said; looking at the dark shaded over glare he was giving the team. Minato switched places with another team mate and got in front of one of the Shark players who were giving him a nasty smirk. He scowled deeply and bolted forward once the ball was hiked and tackled the boy to the ground harshly, then jumped up and caught the ball that was thrown in the air above him.

Kushina shook her head dumbly, watching Minato shove the players aside. She went to pull the helmet off once again, but Jiraiya stopped her. She gave him a questioning look as he looked back over to his student in the fields.

"Minato doesn't do things without reason. I think its best we listen to him." Jiraiya said. Kushina's hands slowly fell into her lap at his words. She sat in silence as the rest of the game went on. Minato was the only thing her attention was on. They won the game 51 to 6, leaving the Sharks defeated and them another victory. Instead of joining his team in cheering, Minato walked back to the benches where Kushina was still giving him a dumb look.

"These damn foxes." A team player on the defeated team grumbled, glaring at Minato. "We'll get him." The guy sent a look to the girl the quarterback was walking up to and turned away.

Minato walked up and grabbed Kushina by her wrist and began pulling her towards the gym. The after party was taking place in the Cafeteria, where everyone _but _them was heading. Kushina was thankful for the helmet covering a good portion of her face from his view, but still wanted it off. Once in the gym, he turned to her and tried to pull the helmet off her head.

"I-It's caught on my hairpin.." Kushina mumbled. She nearly yelped when he reached up and pulled the bars off the helmet, and slipped his fingers in and untangled her hairpin. Sliding the helmet off, she handed back to him., "Why did you..?"

"You're covered in grass and dirt." He said.

What? Her eyes widen as she ran to the side of the court to the locker room to wash her face off. Turning on one of the foists, she began to rube some of the dirt off. Once she finished rinsing her face, she dried it off with a few paper towels.

"It wasn't _that _bad.." She snapped her head to Minato ways away from her, sitting casually in front of the lockers rolling his helmet around on the floor.

"Wait, what are you..?" She gave him a questioning look as she threw the used towels away.

"Oh, " He set his helmet in his lap, "you ran in the boys locker room."

Kushina blinked and looked around to her surroundings. There were a few lockers left wide open, clone and deodorant on the floors and benches. There were trophies placed on a glass shelf against the wall by the showers and, much to her displeasure, boxer pants on the floor and hanging out of lockers here and there.

"Oh.." Well, it definitely wasn't the girls locker room. Her hand swung to her pocket when her phone started ringing. Seeing that her mother was calling her, she scrabbled to answer it. "He-Hello?"

"Kushina! Dear, I'm so sorry. I can't come pick you up. Please tell me you have a ride home." Her mother pleaded, biting her nails on the other side of the line.

"I believe Mikoto has already gone home. I could walk home since it's not that far. Did something happen?" She said.

"YOU ARE NOT WALKING HOME!" Kushina reeled the phone away from her ear when her mother started shouting. Minato blinked, hearing the woman yell from where he was. Does she need a ride?

"Mom, calm down.." Kushina laughed sheepishly, even though her ear was ringing from the sudden abuse. The woman started shouting again, loud enough for the echo to bounce off the walls. Minato stood to his feet and walked over to the girl gawking at her phone.

"Let me speak to her.." He chuckled. Kushina nodded blankly and handed him to the phone and started rubbing her ear, "Mrs. Uzumaki?" He was afraid he said her last name wrong, he has only heard it a few times.

"Huh? Who's this?" She sounded back skeptically.

"My names Minato, and I'll make sure your daughter gets home safely later." He smiled. There was a short silence as the woman was processing was she was just told.

Minato? Could he be..? "Are you on the football team?" She asked.

Minato blinked, "Actually, yes. I'm the quarterback." Kushina jumped up realizing what her mother was asking him and gave the cell phone an angry, pleading look.

"I see.." Her mother smiled smugly, "Thank you very much, Minato."

He nodded, "No problem." He handed the phone back to Kushina as her mother hung up. "I'll be taking you home later."

"Thank you." She narrowed her eyes at her cell phone. What was that woman thinking?! "Uh.."

"C'mon." He looked over his shoulder to her as he walked towards the door, "The after party is in the Cafeteria." He smiled. She nodded and followed him out of the locker room and onto the basketball court. Minato twisted his helmet around in his hands, glancing at the person walking beside him. Kushina felt the eyes staring into her soul and started to feel exposed.

"Is there still dirt on me?" She paused her walking and wiped her cheek, expecting something to come off. Minato shook his head and sighed.

"If you're not scared of me, then why do you always look at me like I'm going to eat you?" She froze and gave him a sputtering, flushed look. "_Exactly. _Why do you always look at me that way? I'm not going to kill you."

"That's be-because, uh..no. I don't know!" She turned her back to him and continued walking to the exit. Minato pouted and followed after. Once they made it to near the Cafeteria, Kushina was glomped down by a dramatic teen.

"Kushina!" Kushina yelped as she collided into the ground with her best friend on top of her. "Where were you?" Mikoto whaled.

"She was with me." Minato waved down to the girl. Mikoto's eyes darted back and forth between the two before a grin spread to her features.

"Are you guy's t-AH!" Kushina sat up and accidently head budded her in the face, cutting off her question. Both girls whined on the floor, holding their heads in their hands. "What is with you? You have the head of a rhino!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes to her red headed companion.

"Look who's talking!" Kushina resorted back.

Minato stared at them as the whaled at each other on the floor. He kneeled down to their level and looked to Mikoto. "Where's Fugaku?" He asked.

"He's babysitting my little cousin." They both gave each other a knowing look, understanding the hell the male Uchiha must be going through. Minato helped them both to their feet, still giving Mikoto a look. Poor Fugaku.. Mikoto brushed off her knees before shoving Kushina aside, making her tumble into Minato. Though, she didn't mean too, she regrets nothing.

Kushina puffed her cheeks out and gave her a hard look. The three of them walked into the Cafeteria, and was timidity separated from Minato by a crowd of people. Mikoto pulled Kushina out of the crowd before they both got stuck in it and made their way over by the teachers and coaches.

"Minato finally let you take his helmet off?" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina nodded, ignoring the questioning looks Mikoto was giving her. Both girls watched as Minato stumbled out of the crowd. One of his sleeves was hanging off his shoulder and he wore a look of confusion and shock. He walked over towards them and stood next to Jiraiya and looked to the people who just attacked him.

Mikoto laughed, pointing to his cheek and next to his mouth where lipstick was smeared. Jiraiya smiled and wacked him on the back, and congratulated him.

"Nice work! We won another game and you could possibly score one or two." Mikoto and Kushina looked horrified towards the man, as Mikoto picked up a piece of cake from the snack table and pressed it to his face. Minato didn't seem to notice what was going on; he continued gapping at nothing.

Kushina hesitantly walked in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. Once he focused again, he paled.

"Minato, what's wrong with you?" Mikoto asked, still amused by the lips stick on his face.

"This lip stick," He pointed to his face, "isn't from a female." He stiffly walked to the boys wash room, mumbling something about nightmares and being scared for life. Kushina's jaw drop, looking back over to the crowd. Jiraiya looked like he was about to fade away in thin air, while Mikoto was trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna go, uh…console him." Jiraiya said, walking off towards the bathrooms. There's nothing wrong with liking or kissing someone of the same sex, but the look Minato wore..

Jiraiya emerged from the bathroom a moment later and motioned Kushina over while Mikoto was busy stuffing her face with sweets to keep herself from laughing. Kushina walked over to the grinning man who was holding the bathroom door open.

"Go talk to him. He's sitting on the wall with soaked towels covering his face." He laughed.

"I can't go in there! It's the boy's bathroom." Kushina rapidly shook her head.

"Well, I can't get through to him." He laughed, "If you can't do it, I'll have to ask Mikoto." They both looked over to the girl pointing and laughing at a guy who just had his pants pulled down to his ankles and sweat dropped. "I'll be standing outside the door." He said.

Kushina sighed in defeat and walked into the men's room, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking. She slowly looked around for the football player and found him with his back on the ground and his legs up on the wall, pressing dripping paper towels to his face.

"Why?" He mumbled, "Why _mee_?" He jolted up when Kushina kneeled down and lifted the towels from his face, ramming her in the face. Kushina winced and rubbed her throbbing nose, "_Man_, you do have a head of a rhino." He smiled, rubbing his forehead.

Kushina flushed in embarrassment and puffed her cheeks out.

"What are you doing in the men's room?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow up to her, "First the locker room, now the bathroom. You got guts." Groaning, he rolled to his side and stood up and walked over to the sink and started rubbing his face with soap and water.

Kushina started laughing and leaned onto the wall for balance. Minato continued to scrub his face raw, trying to remove any leftover lipstick that was possibly still there. Her eyes then landed on a kiss mark that was on his neck, causing her laughing to start ceasing. _Does he not see it?_ Standing to her feet, she got a handful of paper towels and wet them. Minato froze feeling something cold and wet touch his neck. His eyes widen looking over to Kushina who was wiping the pink lipstick off him.

Kushina looked up and stiffen. What is she doing? "There's lipstick on.. your neck." She said softly. Minato reached his hand up to feel the area she was wiping and yelped seeing the pink substance on his hand and went back to his scrubbing. Who the hell kisses someone's neck wearing such a color?

"Freaking boys and their sparkly, pink lipstick." He grumbled, scrubbing his face harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Kushina sighed as she set her belongings in her locker. Today was a long day. Usually Mondays would go by quick, but today wasn't one of those Mondays. Sighing again, she closed her locker and turned to go to the car pick up. Her back hit the lockers when she suddenly came face to face with a boy.

"Hello, missy. Remember us?" She watched as the second guy popped his head from behind him and waved. She nodded, recognizing them as the two football players that Mikoto and Fugaku dealt with. "Then you know why we're here." They both looked over their shoulder to their quarterback and gulped, "We're sorry." It sounded forced.

"Sorry for messing with you and hitting your friends." The other one said. Kushina relaxed her stiff shoulders a little and blinked.

"Uh, I-" She started, but was cut off.

"So we would like to take you out to show you how _sorry _we are." He got closer to her and whispered in her face, making her cringe. She shook her head, showing she's not interested in going anywhere. He slammed his hand on the locker beside her, but she remained unfazed. The second guy behind him was trying to get him to stop, seeing how Minato was starting to glare in their direction.

"Stop, man, he's watching.." He whisper shouted towards the man grinding his teeth. Kushina peeked over his shoulder, and was a little surprised to see Minato watching them from his locker on the other side of the hall. _Did he make them do this? _

"Look, we didn't have to go through the trouble in apologizing!" Some spit flew out of his mouth and on to Kushina face. "Here, I'll carry your books for you." He tried yanking her books from her grasp, but she resisted and yanked back, "Let go." He said.

"No." He did a powerful tug, pulling the books from her hands. Minato slammed his locker shut; they were just supposed to apologize. "Give them back." She grabbed ahold of them and tried to pull them back, but wasn't getting too far.

"I'm trying to help you." He said, pulling them back. Kushina sucked in a sharp breath. They're creating a scene, and she doesn't want the unwanted attention.

"Stop it!" Her fist flung out, and struck him in the nose, making him stumble back and drop the books. She paused realizing what she just did. _Did I just… punch him? _Gasping, she quickly picked up her books and ran for the school exit, leaving two shocked boys and a laughing quarterback.

Kushina's mother gave her a questioning look as she came flying out of the school and hooped in the car. Did she kill someone?

"Please don't ask." Kushina said, pulling the seat belt around her.

"Okay." She blinked, "I need to go to the store." She simply said.

Kushina didn't answer and stayed silent the whole drive to the super market. Upon arriving, both girls stepped out of the car and walked up to the entrance and went inside to grab a cart. Her mother kept giving her side glances as they went down isle after isle, still curious on the before fact.

Kushina looked up when her mother let out a groan of annoyance, "What is it?" She asked.

"Can you find someone who works here?" Kushina nodded and walked off to find someone to help her mother. Sometimes, there'd be someone in the area either putting away or straightening up. She found someone carrying a few boxes and walked up to them. "Excuse me?" _Do they need help? _

"Hm?" A mop of blonde hair appeared from one side of the boxes, "Kushina?"

_Oh. What? _Kushina blinked, "Minato? Yo..You work here?" She asked.

He nodded, "Need help finding something?" He set the boxes down and started unpacking them and setting things on the shelves.

"My mom a-"

"KUSHINA!" She was cut off by the woman yelling from a few isles down. Kushina bit her lip, looking up to Minato.

"Is she okay?" He asked, setting an empty box down beside him.

Kushina scratched her forearm bashfully, a little embarrassed that her mother just abruptly yelled across the section, "She wanted me to find someone who works here." Minato nodded, and set the boxes aside and followed her to the woman in question. When they got there, he gave an awkward wave, sort of expecting her to yell again.

"Need help finding something?" He asked.

"Where are the tampons?" She asked bluntly. Kushina stiffen as Minato thought about it for a moment. If she had known that she need help finding _that, _she would've looked for a female worker. _Why would you ask him that so boldly? _

Minato snorted, seeing Kushina's embarrassed state. He walked to the end of the isle and pointed down to the hair, make- up, and beauty section, "They're on the wall behind that section by the fish." He said.

"Oh! Kushina, stay with the cart." She walked off towards the section, leaving Kushina with the cart. Minato turned on his heel and began walking back towards the boxes, a wide amused smile on his features.

"Thank you!" She said, noticing her mother probably won't thank him. _I'm also sorry. _

"That's the first time someone asked me where the tampons were." He said.

"Yeah-" Her sentence was cut short by a loud crash. Minato set the boxes back down and walked a few isles down where the glass wear was located. Kushina followed curiously, pulling the cart with her. Minato kneeled down to the bottom shelf were a little boy was hiding, and reach out to help him out. The floor was covered in broken glass, and it's best for him not to be near it.

"I didn't mean too!" The boy cried, clinging onto Minato's shirt as he walked away from the glass and towards Kushina. "I'm so-sorry.." He hiccupped.

"Hey, it's alright. Where are your parents?" Minato asked, setting him down on his feet. The boy shrugged, wiping his eyes and nose.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, turning his tearful eyes to the teen kneeling down to his level. Kushina noticed some red substance on the boys arm near his elbow. Gasping, she turned to her mother's purse that was in the cart and started looking for a band aid.

"Hold still." She kneeled down and gently lifted his arm enough to place the band aid in place. The boy eyed her curiously as she stood back up and turned towards her mother that was walking towards her.

"Find everything you needed?" Minato smiled to the woman holding multiple boxes of Kotex..

She nodded, "I did!" All three of them turned their eyes to the little boy who started squealing.

"Mom!" He ran towards a girl who was looking down an isle across from them. Their jaws dropped to the floor seeing who turned around.

"_Mikoto?!_" Kushina's mother pointed to the teenager picking up the boy in her arms. Minato and Kushina stood in place, eyes wide. The said girl looked up to the three staring at her, and her eyes landed on the mess behind them.

"Did you do that?!" She looked to the boy in her arms, and pointed to the isle. He nodded, eyes becoming teary again. Sighing, she set him down and pinched the bridge of her nose and walked towards the isle to see how much damage was caused.

"Mikoto?" She over to Kushina was gawking at the little boy holding onto her leg, "Did he just call you _mom_?"

"Oh, " Mikoto lightly laughed, "uh, it's not like that. He's Fugaku's little brother.." The two sighed in relief, "Minato, how much will this cost?" She bit the inside of her cheek.

Minato sighed, grabbing a broom from between a few shelves and started swiping the pieces in a pile, "If you're lucky, it won't be over $200.00." Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the little boy before burying her face and groaning into her hands.

"Fugaku's going to kill me!" She whaled.

Kushina's mother wasn't paying much attention anymore. Minato? Is that what Mikoto just said? Placing her finger on her chin, she turned to the boy in question, "Your name is _Minato, _right?" She asked, getting a nod in return. She then turned towards her daughter and grinned, "I _see_."

Kushina felt her blood crawling up her neck at her mother's tone. As quickly as she can, she grabbed the little boy's hand that was by Mikoto and ran for the kids section, leaving the rest behind.

"Wa-? Hey!" Mikoto noticed the kid she's supposed to be watching just practically got kidnapped right in front of her. "You don't just _take _someone's kid!" Even though it's not her child. Mikoto clutched her fist to her sides and stomped away, leaving the older Uzumaki with Minato.

The woman smiled and looked over to the young man swiping the shards of the floor.

"Does your daughter usually snatch away little children?" He asked.

She scoffed, knowing her daughter would possibly do anything to leave an awkward situation, "So you're the boy on the football team? The one I talked to on the phone?" She asked.

"That's me." He said.

Her smile spread to her ears, "Can I talk to you about something?"

...

"Aw, c'mon! Where did you go?" Mikoto walked up and down the aisles looking for the two. She finally found them by the bikes, with Kushina pushing the boy around on a small three wheeler. "There you guys are." The boy looked up, eyes sparkling at this new discovery.

"Can I get it?!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around the handles and pressing his chin to the bar. Mikoto would have agreed right away if it wasn't for someone popping up behind her, making the boys smile drop instantly.

"What happen in the glass section?" Mikoto felt every nerve on her body shoot up at the voice behind her and spun around, seeing Fugaku right there.

"Fugaku!" She backed up and went next to Kushina for protection.

"Both of you, we're leaving after I pay for the things that were broken." They both slumped their heads down and followed him out of the section and towards the front of the store. Mikoto sent a small wave to Kushina, silently telling her they'll talk later.

Kushina waved back and put the little bike back where it was.

"Kushina." She leaped forward and landed between a few bikes, startled by the person who popped up behind her, "Ohp, sorry." He set down the broom and dust pan and helped her up. "Your mother went to the dairy area. Just letting you know." He said. She nodded, slowly retracting her hand from his hold.

He picked up the broom and dust pan and waved to her before walking towards the backdoors where the workers usually are found. Kushina watched as he disappeared behind the black doors before making her way to the dairy section on the other side of the store. She found her mother rubbing tomatoes against her cheeks when she got there.

"Mom?" She wanted to leave and pretend she doesn't know this strange lady.

"Kuushina! Look!" Kushina jerked back when her mother flung the fruit towards her face, "They look just like us!" She laughed.

Kushina's face exploded, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance watching her mother drop multiple tomatoes in a bag. Sighing, she got the car keys from her mother's purse. She'll wait in the car for her. For now, she'll accept they both look like tomatoes. Even though her hair is brighter than her mothers, making her look _more _like a tomato.

After they got home, Kushina went upstairs to _try _and do her homework. She glared at the books and papers spread out on her desk before shoving it all aside and standing up. Walking over to her bed, she picked up the school yearbook from the year before, and opened it up to a page she had marked. Her fingers scanned the names until they landed on a certain one. Next to the picture was a little note the person signed.

_Enjoy your summer. See you next year. –Minato Namikaze_

Mikoto had took her yearbook and got Minato to sign it without her knowledge at that time. Kushina nearly had a panic attack when she found it, thinking she had the wrong yearbook or something. Kurama, her pet fox, jumped up on the bed and lay beside her. She closed the book and set it aside and started petting the small animal. The foxes eyes slid close as his tails slowly swayed around. Kushina shifted on her side, letting him curl up into her and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A loud scream echoed throughout the school. The shrieking sound bounced and vibrated off the walls and in other classrooms. Students gave each other questioning looks as teachers left their lessons and searched for the source of the noise. They scanned and checked every hallway and stairway, but found nothing. Soon after it stopped, they returned to their classrooms, and shortly forgot about it. What they didn't know, is that the scream was coming from the gym in the girls locker room.

"KYAAAHHH!" The girls shoved and squished each other into the showers, "Get it _AWAY_!" One screamed. Mikoto was back from her three days OSS, and found a cockroach by the lockers, and decided to have some fun.

"Look how brown it is." She brought the bug to a girls face, who looked like she was about to faint, "Wanna hold it?!" She asked excitedly.

"_**NO!**_" More than one girl shouted, trying to get away from the thing that the Uchiha was holding towards them.

"But he's so cute!" She cupped her hands around him, and shoved them closer to the girls, "I'm gonna name him brownie." The bug twitched when she patted its head with her finger. The cockroach was roughly around the size of her thumb, maybe smaller. Kushina stood ways away by the coach by the small office, watching the scene. Though it was funny, it was also getting out of hand.

The coach standing beside Kushina sighed and turned towards her, "You might as well head out. Tell the boys it'll be a while before the girls can come out." Kushina nodded, and made her way out of the locker room. The screams and protests can still be heard clearly out in the court, where the boys were eyeing the door curiously.

Kushina walked up to one of the male coaches and told him about the situation. He nodded and told her to just go line up with her class. The coach blew his whistle, getting all the boys, and her attention.

"Today is a free day! Basketballs and volleyballs are in the storage. Go." He waved the students off. Kushina remained sitting on the bleachers as the boys ran around the court. A soccer ball rolled towards her and hit her foot, catching her attention. She bent down and picked it up and looked around for the person who had it. Her eyes landed on Minato who was walking towards her.

"This yours?" She asked, looking down to the ball in her hands.

"Let's go outside." He said, walking towards the backdoor. Kushina followed him outside and to the soccer nets. "You know how to play soccer?" He asked as she tossed the ball to him.

"Don't you just kick a ball around?" She asked as he kicked the ball over to her.

"I'll take that as a _no_." He picked up the ball and walked over to one of the nets, "Stand behind the white line and kick it to me as hard as you can." He tossed the ball to her and got in front of the net.

Kushina nodded, setting the ball down in front of her and backed up a little. The ball flew up as her foot made contact, sending it to the boy guarding the net. Minato caught the ball in his arms, having the air knocked out of him.

"Wow.." He laughed, "That's quite a kick."

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He waved her off, and tossed the ball back to her. She hesitated a little, but kicked it to him, trying to do it as hard as before. Minato caught it and tossed it back, she set it down and was about to go again, but stopped hearing loud shouts and screams coming from the gym. Both their heads snapped in the direction of the outside basketball court where a bunch of girls were running around away from Mikoto.

"JUST HOLD HIM!" Mikoto shouted, "YOU'RE HURTING HIS FEELINGS!"

"EW, get it away from us!" Many girls ran into corners to try to get away from the bug and the girl holding it.

"I will when someone holds hi- ah!" Fugaku came up behind her and hit the back of her hands up, making the bug shoot up in the air. The cockroach, _much _to the girls distaste, started flying. Many loud squeals and screams came shrieked throughout the court as the girls scrambled back inside the gym to safety. "_Aw, _Fugaku!" Mikoto started whining, upset that her fun was just soiled. Fugaku _hn_ed to her, and made his way back inside, with Mikoto following shortly after.

Minato and Kushina watched the entire scene; beginning to end. They stood there blankly staring as the two Uchiha's walked into the gym before turning to each other. The looked at each other before they started stifling.

"What just happen?" Minato chuckled. Kushina brought her hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. She shook her head, picking up the soccer ball and heading inside with Minato.

"DUUUCK!" Minato ducked out of the way as a football came flying towards him once they walked through the door. Kushina was enveloped in a tight hug by Mikoto, who was still whining about Fugaku ruining her fun. There seemed to be a large dodge ball fight going on between the gym class.

"Why is your nose red?" Kushina asked, noticing Mikoto's Rudolph nose.

"I got hit in the face with a volleyball." She smiled, not really caring. "Why is _your _face red?" It's always at least a little discolored when she's around a _certain someone. _Mikoto gave her _the look_. Kushina was going to respond, but was cut off by a basketball colliding into her face, knocking her over. "Holy- Are you alright?" Mikoto kneeled down to help her friend sit up in a sitting position.

Fugaku sighed, handing Minato a football as they turned to the rest of the students. They all froze, seeing the two boys holding a ball, grins spreading to their faces. The silence was soon replaced by screams and shouts when both boys darted forward, hitting everyone in their area with a ball.

The crowds and groups of students were rapidly decreasing as Minato raced from place to place along with Fugaku.

"I want to join!" Mikoto squealed, standing up, only to fall back down as a ball hit her, "Maybe not." Kushina looked over to a ball that was in her reach and grabbed it. Standing to her feet, she scanned the crowd of panicking people until her eyes landed on the yellow streak running around. "Throw it." Mikoto stood up slowly, expecting another ball to hit her and stood next to Kushina, "You were good at pitching in softball when we were little." She said.

Kushina shrugged, throwing the ball in a random direction. She suffered a mini heart attack when she saw it heading towards Minato, but relaxed when he moved and the ball hit another person. It bounced back, and hit someone else in the back of the head before falling to the ground. Mikoto smiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the center of the commotion.

"We're gonna get trampled on!" Kushina tried to yell over the noise as she ducked away from the people and flying balls.

"Help me find Fug-!" Mikoto was cut off with _another _ball colliding into her face. Kushina caught her as she stumbled back. Mikoto shook her head and steadied on her feet, "THESE FREAKING BALLS!" She shouted, picking up a few and chugged them at a couple boys, yelling something about popping their balls if they throw another. Kushina gapped, forgetting what she's standing in the middle of for a moment until a ball was thrown at her back. Turning around, she saw a group of girls giving her the- stank eye.

One girl got ready to throw another one at her, but screamed when a football hit her shoulder. Kushina's head snapped over to Minato who was standing behind her with his back to her.

"Minato.."

"I feel like we're in a war." He raised an eyebrow over his shoulder, "Everyman for himself." He took the ball that was in his hand and bopped her on the head with it, "You're out." He smiled. Kushina watched as he turned around and threw a ball at a few people, getting them out. She didn't realize she was staring until he turned around and waved a hand in front of her face. "Uh.."

Kushina stumbled out of her trance, quickly spinning on her heel and making her way out of the crowd. She laid between the seats on the bleachers, watching as multiple balls bounced off the wall above her. She ended up falling asleep, not realizing it until she felt something softly shaking her shoulder.

"Ku-shina~ Hey, everyone already went home." She winced when she opened her eyes to the light, "I've been looking everywhere for you." Her eyes finally adjusted to the boy leaning over the seat, shaking her awake. _Minato? _Eyes shooting open, she flung up; almost head budding Minato in the process. She looked around the gym, noting that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, looking back over to Minato.

"School ended 20 minutes ago." He said, hooping off the bleachers, "No one had seen you, so I've been searching. Finally found you on the bleachers."

Kushina sighed, banging her head into the plastic seats, "Oops.." She mumbled, "D..Did my mom come by?" She bit her lip, knowing she might be in for it later.

Minato shrugged, watching her stand up on the seats to get down. He reached his arms out innocently, watching as she gave him a flushed, skeptical look, "C'mon. I'll catch you." He smiled.

Kushina sputtered, seeing the innocent look upon his face as he held his arms out to her, as if to catch her. He frowned when she shook her head. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he stood up on the bleachers, getting in front of her. Kushina gasped and stumbled back into the seats, shaken by the suddenly close conduct. Minato blinked, and kneeled down to her level. She turned her head in the other direction, trying to avoid eye contact.

Minato cocked his head to the side, and raised a brow. Why is she acting so strange? He shifted to try to get in her line of vision, but she moved away again. Trying again, he got the same results. Pouting, he hooped off the bleachers. Kushina stepped down shortly after, not noticing the testy look she was receiving.

"That was straight out avoiding there." He stated, "How rude."

Kushina turned and looked at him over her shoulder, then ran for the locker room. Minato narrowed his eyes at her back as it disappeared behind the door. Back at square one, I see. He puffed his cheeks out and picked up a basketball, and threw it across the court to the net.

Kushina changed back into her uniform, and placed her gym clothes in her bag before going back out to the court where Minato was throwing multiple balls around into the nets. She set her things down and picked up a ball that was near her, and walked up to Minato, handing it to him. Minato turned towards her, looking down to the ball in her hands for a short moment before smiling.

"Try making that shot." He pointed to the net behind them.

"I'm not good at basketball." Kushina said.

He scoffed, "So what?"

She got behind the white line, with him standing behind her, and did a granny throw. She watched as the ball didn't even _reach _the net, and bounced to the floor. Minato eyed her curiously, wondering why she threw it like that. Laughing, he walked up and picked up the ball, then walked back behind her.

"Hold it, " He stretched his arms over hers, setting the ball in her hands, "like this." He pulled her hands up along with the ball in the air, "And toss it." They both threw the ball, making it into the net. Kushina swallowed quietly as his hands left hers. Her ears were enflamed, and her stomach was fluttering.

Why can she never stay calm?


	8. Chapter 8

"I want a baby." Mikoto bluntly said, smiling innocently.

Fugaku nearly choked as he spit his drink out and gave her a distressed look. Kushina would have laughed if it wasn't for her shock. Who says they want a baby out of the blue like that? _Mikoto, apparently. _Mikoto sent confused looks towards the male next to her, frozen stone in his place.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked, leaning closer to his face. Fugaku scooted back, nearly falling out of his seat to get away from her. They were currently having dinner at a fast food joint of Kushina's choosing. She wanted a burger. Kushina watched like a child as Fugaku swiftly shoved a handful of fires into the girl's mouth and face.

"Don't say absurd things." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Mikoto slowly chewed the salty fires that were shoved in her mouth, and looked at the children in curiosity. Fugaku sighed, seeing her practically drooling as the little ones ran around the place. He sent a glare to the red head sitting across from them who was giving him a knowing look. "Not _one_ word from you." He grumbled.

"Hehe.." She placed her hand over her mouth, and giggled soundly. She took the lid off her smoothie and dipped a few of her fries into it, watching the couple in front of her. Most would think she's a third wheel when they go out together. But, she doesn't mind when sometimes it feels that way. Just seeing her two friends happy is what matters, really.

A little boy walking up wearing a dinosaur hat caught her attention, and especially Mikoto's. The Uchiha's eyes glimmered as the boy came to a stop in front of their table, holding a Bat- Man toy in one hand and a T- rex in the other.

"Excuse me?" He looked up to Mikoto, "Can I destroy the world?" He asked, holding up the dinosaur toy in his hand.

"Of course you can!" Mikoto squealed, jumping up and down slightly in her seat. Fugaku sighted, rolling his eyes towards the window. Kushina's eyes darted back and forth between the boy and her friend. Really? What if this boy actually does it? Nice going, Mikoto. It'll be your entire fault. The boy, much to Kushina's surprise, turned to her next.

"Can I have your tomatoes?" He asked, practically drooling at the fruit slices set aside on her burger wrapper. Kushina blankly stared, sliding the slices towards the boy. "Thank you!" He ran off, taking jolly bites of the tomato as he ran back over to the other kids.

"That kid just took your tomatoes." Fugaku said, "How do you feel about that?" He said, sipping some of his soda.

"He so cute!~ I want a baby _now_!" Mikoto squealed, causing Fugaku to spit his drink out. It would have gone all over Kushina if she didn't already see it coming, and moved out of the way. "Fugaku, why are you spitting everywhere?" Mikoto asked, watching the liquid drip off the table. Fugaku gave her a sarcastic look as they all stood up and threw their trash away.

The girls waved to Fugaku and made their way to the streets to walk home. Kushina laughed as Mikoto talked about children and babies, a dreamy look on her face.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mikoto asked, suddenly forgetting about the children for the time being.

"Tell what to whom?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto sighed, "When are you going to fess up to Minato!?" Kushina furrowed her eyebrows together, blushing a light red and continued making her way down the sidewalk, ignoring Mikoto's question. Mikoto grumbled and jogged up to catch up to her. "Speaking of Minato, he wasn't at school today. Fugaku said he had a dentist appointment.." She mumbled in thought.

Kushina silently nodded, looking down to her feet as they walked.

"But, really Kushina.." Mikoto said softly, turning her head to the side to look at her friend, "You're running out of time. Just tell him." She watched Kushina direct her eyes downward, "How long have you liked him? Since middle school?"

"You don't understand.." Kushina said.

"He's graduating in a matter of weeks, Kushina. Then he might be off to college."

"So what?" Stubborn as ever. "He's better off not knowing."

Mikoto stuck her bottom lip out in annoyance, If she won't do it, then _she_ will do it for her. They both looked up at the sound of someone laughing, finding Minato stumbling out of a store a few yards in front of them.

"Minato?" Mikoto questioned. Minato abruptly stopped his laughing, and looked up to the girl in shock. They stared each other down for a few moments before he started laughing again, twice as hard as before. "Are you okay?"

If it was possible, he laughed even _harder. _He held his sides and leaned down, slowly walking towards the black haired girl, "Guess what?!" He laughed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She was very discombobulated now. Minato looked up to her and bit his lip. He bent down to where his mouth was by her ear.

"I don't know.." He whispered, staring at street pole in confusion. He looked at her scrunched up expression from the corner of his eye, and started laughing again. Mikoto noticed they were starting to get looks from people nearby, and pulled the three of them into a large valley behind a few buildings. Kushina was still in a questionable state. _Why is he laughing like this?_

"You're on laughing gas, aren't you blondie?" Mikoto grumbled, giving the male a bored look. Minato was too occupied laughing at how tall the buildings were to respond to her question. Kushina watched in amazement as he leaned back to look up to the top of them, nearly falling over.

"Why are they so tall?" He laughed, pointing up to one. Mikoto face palmed, and ran her hand down her face.

His cheerful laugh filled the air, and danced through Kushina's ears to where she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. The sudden sound caught his attention, causing him to stop laughing and look over to the red head he did not notice before.

"He's acting more_ drunk_ then drugged in my opinion." Mikoto mumbled, looking up to the buildings.

"You." He got face to face with her and narrowed his eyes, "You look like someone I know!" He started laughing again. "M-Man , what was her name?" He giggled like a child.

Kushina waited as he thought about it for a moment.

"Hehe, I can't think right now..!" He chuckled, "But! She's my lab partner, and she's kind of cute." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her face steam a boiling red. "But her hair.." She froze at his words.

"Her..hair?" Not him too…

"It's, " His eyes flashed an emotion unknown to her and he slowly looked back up, "red."

Oh.

Mikoto stepped aside from the two of them with a smirk on her face, giving the two some privacy.

_I don't.. think this is laughing gas.. He may actually be drunk. _Kushina mentally noted, seeing his flushed cheeks and clouded eyes. He slurred here and there, and he kept laughing in amazement at the oddest things. And right now, he was backing her up against a wall.

"You're," He started hiccupping softly, but she heard it due to their closeness, "mean, you know that?" She blushed harder at the puppy face he was giving her. His hands were on the wall beside her and he was leaning his face close to hers.

"I'm me- mean?" She stuttered as her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and lips, "How am I mean?" He laughed a little and nodded.

"I thought, you were scared of me or something.. Your face always changed color and you looked stiff if I even looked at you… Why is that?!" He whined, "It bugged me."

He leaned in closer, not breaking eye contact.

"That's because..I.." She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut as his breath started tracing her skin in the cool air, making her shiver.

"No." He said, "Stop that." His hands went to her cheeks, forcing her to face him again, "Why do you always turn away?" He mumbled.

"Because..! Sometimes, i- it's embarrassing to look at you."

He pouted, "I'm an embarrassment?"

She gasped, "No! It's not like that!" She shook her head.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Something was telling her to leave and avoid this trapping situation before she has no way out. But, her body seemed to be listening otherwise..

"BRAAAH!" Minato burped. Kushina bit her lip, physically shaking to keep herself from laughing as he looked around confusingly. "Did you hear that?" She squeezed her eyes shut as a giggle tried forcing its way out of her throat, "What poor soul made that noise?" He asked stuffy, turning his shocked and confused face to her. "I think it was a cat." He slurred a little as he chuckled.

"I don't-" She breathed, cutting her sentence short. _Is he serious? _

"Did you fart?" He smiled, thinking the noise may have come from the girl in front of him.

"No." Her face turned redder. She didn't _fart_.

"Then what was that?" He stumbled some as he pushed himself away from the wall, "It was _loud._"

"You burped." And in her face too.

He gave her an offended look, "_I _made that noise?!" She nodded. His mouth formed into an 'O', obviously amazed by what he had done. He started walking backwards, tripping over nothing and slamming his back into a wall. He still laughed.

Kushina gasped and ran over to him, kneeling down to his level. Before she could utter a word, he grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her down, smashing her lips into his. She stiffened; frozen in her place. A blush quickly covered her ears, face, and neck. Her stomach fluttered and her heart raced. Little did she know, his was doing the same, but thought nothing of it in his current state.

It is her first time kissing someone. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to react. So, she did the only thing her mind and body would allow her to do; she kissed him back. She's hesitant, and a little afraid, but relaxes when he starts slightly laughing into it.

Minato started sliding to the side, his face landing between her neck and shoulder. _He's asleep_. Her nerves shot up when his weight knocked her over and making them fall backwards on her back. She sputtered when he exhaled against her skin, making goose bumps tingle up her cheeks. She went to try and roll him off of her, but was stopped when he sat up on his arms, his face hovering over hers. _So, he's still awake?_

His clouded blue orbs stared into her violet ones, shimmering in something she couldn't name. She gulped, feeling glued to the stare. Both their cheeks were flushed for different reasons. Both their hearts were fluttering at a speed of a hummingbird. Her breaths became shaky and quick, eyes glistening in the moon above them both. The redness faded from his face and his eyes widen.

"Kushina..?" He whispered, coming back to Earth, "What.." He finally got a clear view of her face after his vision straightened. Her face was red and flushed, and she was shaky slightly. He would have hurried and gave her, her space, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Ignoring the random headache starting, he slowly sat up, bringing her with him.

"Are you… yourself?" She asked. What she's talking about, he doesn't know. And _really _doesn't care at the moment. Slowly, his thumb went to her chin and he started leaning in. He paused right before the contact, but went for it. Kushina's hands clutched his shirt as she hesitantly kissed him back.

Minato smiled, feeling his heart rate pound against his chest, and feeling her pulse in a rhythm under his fingers. Feeling her lips stretch against his, he smiled wider. The hand that wasn't holding her face was tangled in her hair; the long strains twisted around his fingers.

Something flashed before him behind his eyelids. His clearing mind remembers now.. She's the girl with the beautiful red hair.. Kushina.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be. But with my eyes closed, all I see, is the skyline, through the window. The moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feeling your skin. _When the time comes_, baby don't run. Just kiss me slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you guys kissed?" Mikoto asked, sitting across from her flushed friend.

"Yes." Kushina stiffly nodded.

"But _you didn't tell him_?" Kushina shook her head, "Why? That's weird. You guys kissed. It should have been easier to tell him." Mikoto said, "I told Fugaku I liked him _before _we kissed." She smiled proudly. Kushina narrowed her eyes, practically seeing her nose extend outward. A total lie, yes. _Fugaku _was the one to confess, _not _Mikoto. They've been dating since middle school, and she still sometimes is nervous and shy around the boy. To this day, she's never told him. She thinks _showing _him is better. Which, is an exception..

"Pinocchio." Kushina said.

"What?" Mikoto cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing." Kushina sighed, "I just.. couldn't tell him."

Mikoto gapped, "_KISSING. _That's like, what? _Stage 2_. Kushina, if you don't do it, I'm going to do it for you."

"You wouldn't!" Kushina gasped.

"I would. In fact, " Mikoto pulled her cell phone from her pocket, "how about I do it right now?" Kushina reached out and grabbed ahold of the cell phone, and ran out of the classroom, knowing class was in session. "_Hey!_" Mikoto shot up, her desk chair flying behind her as she ran after her. Their teacher ignored them as they ran out. "Give me my phone!" She yelled.

"Promise not to tell him!" Kushina yelled back over her shoulder, "_Promise!_"

Mikoto growled as they ran down the stairs, both nearly landing on their faces, "Promise me you'll tell him!" Kushina snapped her mouth shut, and shook her head, "Thought so. Give me my phone!"

"No! You're gonna tell him." Kushina stumbled as she pushed the hallway door open, and ran into the courtyard.

"Kushina, you _need _to tell him! Just kissing him isn't going to do it."

"Look who's talking." She grumbled.

"Hey! What are you girls doing out of class?!" The both halted to a stop, and looked over to the corporal who was running towards them. They squeaked and started running again.

"Look what you did, you dumb dobe!" Mikoto shrieked. They both ran into the gym, Mikoto running for the first door she seen. Kushina froze and watched her friend enter the boy's locker room. She stared at the door for a moment until a loud scream was heard and her friend ran back out, hands covering her face. "Wrong way!" They went to run again, but were tugged back by someone grabbing the back of their shirts.

Kushina closed her eyes, thinking they were both about to be arrested. (Not really)

"Did you just _run_ in the boy's locker room, _Uchiha_?" Mikoto piped up, noticing the voice along with Kushina, but reacting faster.

"Minato! I _have _to tell you something. Like, now." She spun around. Kushina yelped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" He asked, though his eyes were on the red head.

Narrowing her eyes, Mikoto stuck her tongue out and licked the hand that was on her face. Kushina's arm hairs stood to their tips. She snatched her hand back and frilled it around in disgust.

"Kushina li-"

"No!" Kushina jumped, causing the cell phone to fall to the floor. Mikoto's face brightened and she dived for it.

"Kushina what?" Minato asked.

Kushina panicked. Seeing the boy was closer to her reach, she covered his ears with her hands as Mikoto spoke.

"Kushina likes y- Hey! Stop that!" Mikoto said. Her eyes darted to her cell phone as she went to its contacts. She clicked on Minato's name and began typing in her message. Minato's mouth went agape as he looked down to the girl in front of him. Kushina blushed furiously, not knowing what Mikoto was currently doing. The female on the ground smirked as she clicked send, and sent her smug look up to the two teens.

Minato blinked as he phone _beeped _in his pocket. Looking away from Kushina, he reached and pulled his phone from his pocket and gave the name on his screen an odd look.

"I'm _right here_. Why are you texting me?" He asked.

"_Just look at it!_" Mikoto said. Kushina squeaked, and snatched _his _phone, and ran for the gym exit. Minato stared blankly at his _now_ empty hand. Did she just run off with his phone? Narrowing his eyes, he ran after her. Mikoto shrugged, thinking this will turn out good and rolled over on her back.

"How do you delete?" Kushina clicked random spots on the screen, causing many things to pop up. She turned around at the sound of the gym door opening and paled. "W-Wh-?!"

"You don't just _take _someone's phone." Minato said.

"Uh-!" Kushina turned around and ran for the nearest opening, which happened to be the bleachers by the football fields. _Why is it so hard to find the delete button? _Kushina ran under the bleachers, though her attention was on the device in her hand and not the blonde coming up quick behind her.

"Kushina!" Kushina turned around, seeing Minato right behind her. Forgetting about the phone for a moment, she continued running away. Even if it won't change the fact, that she's running away from the fastest person in Konoha.

"How do you delete messages?!" Worth a try, right? Asking him how to do it..

What? "So, _that's _what you're trying to do." He said, closer behind her than before. Kushina, without a single thought, abruptly stopped, causing Minato to ram into her. She clutched the phone in her hands under her. Minato was use to this kind of stuff, so he sat up like nothing happen. "I'm not even going to ask why.."

"Eep..!" Minato grabbed ahold of her arms and reach under her to try to get his phone from her grasp. Kushina rolled to her side and sat up to her feet. He stood up and grabbed her hands from behind her. Her back was pressed against his front as he tried to get the phone.

"What is this about?" He asked.

Kushina held the phone to her chest, his hands were on hers trying to pry them apart, and his arms were coming around her shoulders. His face was right next to hers, making his breath go into her ear.

"D- Don't look at the message from Mikoto!" Her face was burning besides the chill in the air.

"That's why you ran off with my phone?" He said as he finally got one of her hands away, "What's the message about?"

"..Uh!" Kushina yelped when the phone was ripped from her hands, and spun around too quickly, causing her face to nearly collide into his.

"You don't want me to look at the message?" She nodded her head. He narrowed his eye in suspicion, "Is it something dirty?"

"No!"

His eyes darted back and forth between her and his phone, "Alright, how about this, " He stuck the phone in his back pocket, "School's about to end, and I have to go to work. I _promise _I won't look at the message." She sighed in relief, "Until I get off work."

_Wat._

* * *

Kushina paced back and forth in her bedroom. Her hands were tugging at her hair and Kurama was watching her with curiosity.

"If you keep pacing, you'll create a draft." Her mother said, standing in her doorway.

"Mom!" Kushina paused, and looked up to her mother.

"What?" She blinked. What is with her?

"Can we go to the store? Please?" Kushina pleaded.

The woman blinked again, "Ok." Time of the month?

Kushina hurried and got together what she need to, before both women were out the door and heading for the Super Market. (Walmart maybe?) Kushina's mother watched in confusion as her daughter jumped out of the car and ran across the parking lot and towards the store entrance. She nodded. It's most _definitely_ her period.

Kushina stopped after entering the store and looked around farcically. _Where is he? _She decided to try the glass section; where she found him last time. When she got there, she found no sign of him. She started having a panic attack. Did he leave already? Has he seen the message? Another worker in this area caught her eye, and she ran up to her.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" She asked.

The woman looked up and smiled, "Yes dear, what may I help you with?"

"Is Minato Namikaze still clocked in?" She asked. The woman gapped for a moment before smiling to the young teen.

"He _is_. He's in the electronics stacking away consoles. You'll find him there." She smiled.

Kushina nodded, "Thank you!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the electronics.

Minato sighed as he set the last of the game consoles in the shelf and locked it up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. A loud squeak sounded somewhere in front of him, making him look up.

"Yo..You were just-?"

"Checking the time." He cut her off, smiling when she sighed in relief, "I'm off duty now, though." He scoffed when she stiffen, her cheeks getting some color to them. He set his work keys in his pocket and gave her an amused questioning look, "What is this about? Seriously.." Something embarrassing, perhaps?

Kushina bit her lip and looked to the side, mumbling something under her breath.

Minato sighed, "Well, I'm leaving now.." She nodded a little. "Uh, I'll meet you at the front. I need to talk to you about something.." He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked off, narrowing his eyes at the floor. He made his way into the worker room to clock out. Setting his radio and keys away, he grabbed his car keys and made his way back out. Out of curiosity, he pulled his phone out and looked at the tiny envelope at the top bar, showing him he has an unread message.

He walked to the front of the store where Kushina was waiting for him on a bench. She looked up seeing someone coming towards her. Minato handed her his phone, making her stare in confusion.

"I know how Mikoto is. Whatever the message is, I'll let you delete it." Kushina slowly took the phone in her hands. He was on his inbox settings, allowing her to easily delete it. But..

_Since I can't tell him personally.._ Opening the message, she squeezed her eyes shut as she held the phone screen up towards him, allowing him to see the message for himself. Her heart jumped to her throat when she felt his hands hesitantly taking the phone from her.

_Mikoto Uchiha; Kushina likes you. But she's too much of a chicken tomato to tell you. You're welcome! ;)_

Minato's eyes widen and snapped to the girl sitting in front of him. She likes him? Well, they did kiss in a valley.. A blush rose to his cheeks at the memory. He covered his face with his hands and sat down on the ground in front of her.

"U-Uh.. Minato.. You-" Kushina stuttered.

"That's what it was about…" His muffled voice came. Mikoto and her damn nose in other people's business.. He looked around the store. There were a lot of people around and a few were looking at them. Standing up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and walked her outside.

She shivered when the cool hair hit her skin as they both walked to the side of the building. Minato let go of her hand and turned towards her.

"I guess I already knew this." He said. Kushina stared blankly at him as he went on with what he had to say. "Listen, uh.. The football game we have coming up, it'll be the last football game I'll be in before I graduate in a few weeks." She silently nodded, "I want you to be on the benches with Jiraiya for the entire game." He said.

"Why?" That's not a problem for her, but she still would like to know why.

He shook his head, "I have a weird feeling about this game, that's all." They were up against the Sharks again. They feel that the last game they lost with them wasn't far, so they requested they go again.

"Okay." She smiled.

Minato's eyes soften. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her cheek and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. This'll be the last game Konoha will have this season, and with him as the quarterback. It'll be different. Kushina will be in his view and not anywhere something can happen like last time.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

"Ow, hey!" Kushina yelped, "What are you doing?"

"C'mon, hold still." Minato said, shoving a jersey over her head. Once the jersey was over her head and her arms were through the sleeves, he walked around and started working on her hair.

"What are you doing to me?" She mumbled, a blush covering her cheeks.

"You'll see when I'm done." He smiled, brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Can't I have a mirror?"

"No." He pouted, "Not until I'm done." They were inside the gym on the bleachers. The game will be starting soon and everyone was showing up and filling up the seats out by the fields. After pulling her hair up, he walked back around and sat in front of her.

Kushina's eyes followed his movements as he picked up a small container of black face paint. She giggled when he started applying it to her cheek.

"You ticklish on your face?" He chuckled.

"It's cold.." She said.

Minato snorted, "Then why are you giggling?"

"Because it tickles!" She giggled, trying to lean away from him.

"No." He leaned forward, "I'm almost done." Kushina bit her tongue and waited for him to finish. _It tickles. And it's cold! _Minato smiled, seeing how hard she was trying. Blowing a little air on her face to dry the paint so it wouldn't smear, he screwed the cap back on the container, "Ok, ok. I'm done. Here." He picked up a mirror and handed it over to her.

She was wearing one of his extra black and white football jerseys. Her hair was pulled up and she had a black line on each of her cheeks. Smiling, she set the mirror down and looked back up to him.

"This is what you wanted to do?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He stood up and hooped down from the seats and picked up his helmet. Kushina followed, stepping down the steps and walking towards the gym door that leads to the fields with him.

The loud music from the band class and the crowds in the bleachers entered their ears as they walked out of the building. Minato grabbed ahold of her wrist and guided her to the benches where Jiraiya was standing with the rest of the team.

"No going out there without your helmet this time, Minato." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Minato sighed. Kushina stood next to Jiraiya as they walked out to the middle of the felid where the sharks were waiting.

"Why do I have an odd feeling about this game..?" Jiraiya mumbled as he turned around and took a seat on the benches. Kushina, who had not heard him, took a seat next to him and watched as they got ready to hike the ball. For a moment, Kushina couldn't see Minato after all the players rushed forward and tackled a portion of each other in a pile.

Jiraiya let out a jolly chuckle, watching his student hoop away from the pile and catch the ball that was thrown towards him. Minato let out a sarcastic, girlish shriek as he ran away from the men coming after him. He started laughing when he ran pass the white line, earning the home team a touchdown. The players that were running after him let out loud grunts and sounds of annoyance. Minato cocked his head to the side, and stuck his tongue out to them as he ran back.

"Waah!" Minato yelped and ran away from them when they started chasing him back. He started laughing at them in a mocking matter when he got back with his team. "HA HA." His team mates started laughing, seeing the confused and annoyed faces the Sharks were giving their captain.

"Why does Minato always find the need to antagonize the teams we go up against?" Mikoto asked, smiling in amusement towards the field.

Fugaku chuckled, "It's more fun that way."

…

"This is just like last time." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow towards the score board, "44 to 10, huh? They don't seem very happy about it.." He said, looking at the Sharks. The teams split up and huddled together, probably talking about a plan.

Kushina watched as multiple team members of the guest team kept glancing over their shoulder to Minato. _What are they talking about? _ The home team let out some random noises, letting the guest know that huddle time is over. Kushina's eyes cautiously followed a few of the boys on the Sharks team who were sending her some odd looks as they got in position. _Those two are.._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jiraiya nudged her in the ribs, knocking her out of her trance.

"Nothing." She shook her head a little, and turned her attention back to the game. Suddenly, after the ball was hiked, most of the players went after Minato, knocking him to the ground even though he wasn't the one with the ball. So many people going at once caused a human pile to form. Jiraiya and the couch from the other team jumped up and blew their whistle.

"Clear out! Now!" Jiraiya shouted.

Kushina was on the edge of her seat as the players slowly walked away. Her eyes widen, seeing Minato lying on his back on the fields; Unmoving.

"Minato!" She shot up from the bench and ran out in the middle of the fields, ignoring Jiraiya's protest. "Minato..!" She slid on her knees next to him and kneeled down. Minato had one of his eyebrows raised and a grim, amused look on his face.

"Whoever was the guy on top of me, " He grinned up to Kushina, "He smelt _really bad_." He wrinkled his nose. Kushina blinked for a moment before she started laughing. Minato sat up and took his helmet off and smiled, "You know, I've any seen you laugh a handful of times."

Taking deep breaths, her laugh died down, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Besides the stinky pit that was in my face, " She giggled, "I'm-" Minato looked up when rain started pouring from the sky to the Earth around them. People in the bleachers screamed and scattered around to find shelter from the rain, and all the other teams ran as well. Kushina and Minato remained in the fields. Shaking his now drenched hair out, Minato stood to his feet and began walking towards the gym, not noticing Kushina was still behind.

_Maybe I could..- _"Wait!" Kushina yelled. Minato halted and turned back towards her, "I think I should say something… I want to get it off my chest."

Minato slowly turned his full being in her direction, "What is it?"

"I.. Minato! I like you!" She yelled, "I like you a lot!" She held her fist above her pounding heart, waiting for him to reply. Both of them seemed to have forgotten about the rain downing to the world around them; becoming soaked up in their own. "I guess you already know this from when I showed you the text Mikoto sent you.. I just wanted to tell you myself! Personally!"

Minato stared, "Kushina, you-" She shook her head.

"You know, I use to think you were a wimp.." He pouted and narrowed his eyes at her, "But, I really do like you!" Tears started sticking her eyes and mixing with the rain water that was on her face.

"Stop it..!" Minato dropped his helmet and walked over to her, "Why have you been doing this to me?"

"What?"

"Listen, I like you too. When you first moved to Konoha, I thought you were some tomboy who hated boys. I didn't talk to you at first because I thought I'd be a bother and annoy you. Then you entered High School, and you were acting weird around me." He said, "You were always on my mind. I could never get you out of my thoughts, or that face you always gave me. And as stupid as this is going to sound.. I fell in love with you." Her eyes widen. "It's weird, right? Falling in love with someone because you always think of them."

"But you-"

"I never told you because I thought you were scared of me." He cut her off, " It was rather hard. Liking someone who you thought was scared of you or something.."

"You.. fell in love with me?"

He nodded and grabbed her hands in his own, "I'm graduating soon, then I'll be starting college.."

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

He smiled, "The University down the street."

"Then, does this mean…?"

"I'm going to ask you something. And I'll only do this once, " She nodded, "I know I haven't asked you yet, so.. Will you go out with me?"

Kushina bit her lip and nodded, "Yes.." She smiled, "Yes!"

A wide smile spread across Minato's face as he leaned down and lifted her up by her waist, and started spinning her around. Kushina grabbed on to his shoulders and laughed as they nearly fell to the ground.

"They're gonna get sick.." Jiraiya mumbled, standing under the bleachers.

"Let them be. I want to see what happens." Tsunade grumbled, standing next to him.

"Whatever.." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Alright, " He laughed, "I think we should go inside. You're starting to sniffle." Kushina shook her head besides the fact being obvious. "Yes." Minato spun on his heel, and began carrying her towards the school. "Also need to wash your face off." He smiled, looking at the smeared black markings running down her face.

Kushina gasped and covered her face with her hands. She had almost forgot about that..

"Hey…, " Minato pulled at her fingers, trying to pry them away from her face, "No." He stuck out his bottom lip seeing how she was resisting. Well, _fine then. _"Seems everyone is going home.." He said, watching multiple cars and people leave the campus.

"Who won since it started raining?" Kushina said, still covering her face with her hands.

Minato snorted as they walked into the Gymnasium , "We won, of course." He set her down on her feet and shook his hair out again.

"Ah-!" Kushina backed up when the water that flung off him came at her. Minato stared at her for a few moments before running onto the court, and sliding on his wet shoes, nearly falling on his butt. "Y- You're going to fall..!" She went to run after him, …but fell. "Oof!"

"Whoa, hey..!" Minato turned and ran over to her, or, slid over to her, "Are you okay?" He laughed lightly.

"I told you you'd fall.." She mumbled.

"But I didn't." He chuckled, "You're the one who fell." He helped her to her feet and held her hand so she wouldn't slip and fall again. Looking around to the water trails they're leaving, he guided her to the locker room.

"Wait! I- I can't go in there." Kushina said, noticing he was taking her to the boy's locker room.

"Didn't stop you last time." He smiled.

Once in, Minato set her down by the lockers and went into the little office to get some towels. While Kushina waited for him to come back, she rubbed her face, and about pouted at the amount of black that appeared on her hand. _I must look terrible.._ Standing up, she walked over to the sinks and started washing her face off. Minato came up behind her and set a towel on her head.

"It didn't look _that _bad.." He said.

_Yeah right. _She pulled the hair band out and started drying her hair while Minato went over to his locker. She nearly fell over when he pulled his jersey over his hand and undid his armor. Not wanting him to see her staring at him through the mirror, she covered her head with the towel and went into the bathroom stalls. Not seeing where you're going has its disadvantage's. After walking into many walls and doors, Kushina finally managed to get into a stall.

Minato laughed silently, having witnessed the whole scene.

_I have extra clothes in my locker.. _Kushina slowly peeked her head out of the door, seeing Minato still by his locker without a shirt. Putting her hand to the side of her eye, she walked towards the locker room exit and made her way to the girl's locker room on the other side of the court.

She came out a few minutes later in dry clothes, and found Minato there waiting for her.

"I'll take you home." He smiled and extended his arm out and held him hand out to her. She nodded and walked up, accepting the hand in hers.

* * *

**Nothing happen to Kushina. Yay~ I guess the bad thing was there was a smelly armpit in Minato's face and it started raining? Sorry for not updating in like,.. 4 days. I'm putting this story on hold for editing. I'll be adding chapters to make it longer in the beginning. So, if you like it or whatever, please follow. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Mikoto, would you stop? You're making me blink." Kushina said. She arrives at school and comes to her locker, seeing her friend ramming her head repeatedly in the locker next to hers. She blinked, seeing the red lump appearing on the girl's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Fugaku is in a bad mood. I think I did something wrong.." Mikoto sighed and pressed her back to the lockers and slid down to the floor. "I tried to ask him about it, but he shrugged me off." She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms, "What should I do?"

Kushina paused from putting her things in her locker and looked down to Mikoto and frowned. This is probably the first time Mikoto has been in a foul mood because of Fugaku since they started dating. Why would Fugaku act that way? "Mikoto.." She hummed.

"I don't recall doing anything.." She mumbled, "Maybe I'll just let it go and give him his space." She stood to her feet and grabbed her bag. Opening it, she pulled out a box and started chewing on a chocolate pocky stick as she walked Kushina to class. "So, how's it going?"

"Uh, great! I would ask you, but.." She cleared her throat as they neared the Chemistry room, "I'll see you later, Mikoto." She smiled and waved to her before walking into the classroom.

"Wait! Kushina." Mikoto ran up behind her and shoved the pocky stick box in her hands and rushed out as the bell rang.

"Oh.. Thank you?" She blinked at the little sweets and walked over to her seat, noting that Minato hasn't showed up yet.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. R, and I'll be the sub since Mr. Jiraiya isn't here." A tall old man said, adjusting his large glasses. "Please get out your textbooks."

Kushina set her book on the table and placed the end of a pocky in her mouth as she flipped the pages. Minato slid into the seat next to her soon after the minute bell rang and got out his book as well, "Hey." She smiled, chewing on the pocky a little. Minato looked over to her and laughed.

"Where's Jiraiya?" He smiled. Kushina shrugged, "Mr. R, eh? I remember this guy." Minato scowled.

"You guys have a history?" Kushina asked.

"This wrinkly doofus took my football in Elementary school, and _still_ never gave it back." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Not like I cared." He mumbled.

"Okay." She laughed. Minato looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. That laugh..

"Okay students-" Once Mr. R turned around from the board, Minato ducked down onto the desk out of the man's view "Mr. Jiraiya wanted you guys to go over the section on dissecting on pages 550- 620."

Many tired and lazy groans sounded throughout the room as the class got started.

"Hey, Kushina." Minato whispered, "Watch this." He pulled a rubber band off his wrist and flung it across the room and hit Mr. R in the back. He slumped down again when he looked over his shoulder. Kushina hesitantly laughed, the thought of the consequences if he gets caught in her mind.

"Where did you..?" She questioned, watching him pull a ball of rubber bands from his jacket pocket.

"I found it under my couch." He shrugged, pulling a few off and setting them on the desk. Forgetting about the assignment, Kushina watched in amusement as he flung another at the man and duck down before he was seen.

"You're going to get in trouble." She said.

"Pfft." He flung another one, but missed. The rubber band went over the man's shoulder to the teacher's desk and knocked over a test tube, making it shatter on the floor. "Whoopsie..?" He mumbled.

"Look what you did.." She said, trying not to laugh at the confusion that was written on the man's face. Mr. R went in a full circle, looked high and low looking for the cause. Minato scrabbled open his book and acted natural. Many students laughed quietly, knowing very well what the blonde did.

"That's odd." The man said, "How'd that happen?"

"It was the wind." Minato whispered shouted towards him, snapping his head back to his book when he looked over.

"You're on the wrong page." Kushina scoffed as she took his book and flipped it to the right pages. Minato gave her a wide grin as he watched her flip through his book. Once she had him on the right page, and Mr. R had turned around, he picked up another rubber band. "Minato, really?"

He smiled and flung it, hitting the man on the butt. His hands flew to his mouth to keep his laugh inside as Kushina nearly fell over.

"What on Earth..?" The man looked behind him, looking at his backside in question.

"You try." Minato chuckled, handing her a rubber band. She shook her head, scooting away from it, "It's fun."

"It's more fun to watch then to do in my opinion."

"Fine." Minato flung another one, hitting the man in the eye. Well, on his glasses. Not his _eye_.

"Ho my!" The man flailed his hands around in panic, "Is there some kind of bug in here?"

Minato snorted, "_Ho my_.." He chuckled.

"Don't be mean." Kushina grinned. Minato jaw dropped and he pointed accusingly to the teacher, catching his attention.

"Dear me.. Is that- Namikaze?" Mr. R questioned. Minato face palmed, and gave Kushina a look from the corner of his eye. She shrugged and pretended to read. "My I.. haven't seen you since you were _this _tall!" He raised his hand to his hip, "You've gotten quite big."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you still have my football?" Minato asked.

Kushina scoffed silently, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me?"

"You took my football back then." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! You mean you never got that back? I gave it to a young girl to give it back to you.."

"Mhm. What did this young girl look like?" Minato questioned, crossing his arm casually.

"Well, I remember she had long, _very long _red hair.." He said, scratching his chin.

Minato blinked and looked over to Kushina, who was hiding behind her book and leaning away, "_You_." He narrowed his eyes.

"What?" She asked, still hidden. _I completely forgot about that..! _She yelped when a rubber band was flung at her arm.

"Meanie." Minato pouted.

* * *

_That looks like it hurts.. _Kushina sat at the top of the bleachers outside, watching the team play. They're not having any more games, so they wanted to enjoy the little time they have left with their quarterback before he graduates. _Tackling seems.. fun. _She broadly wiggled the pocky stick she had in her mouth as she watched Minato run around the players with the ball.

_In the box under the bed.. _Her eyes widen at the sudden thought. She barely remembers the football that she received when she was younger; she forgot about it. _I'll have.. to give that back. _Suddenly, one of the players managed to tackle Minato down, making her wince. "Ow.." She whispered.

"Nice one!" Minato laughed as they helped him off the ground. He looked up to her and waved before he shoved a few of the players away playfully. Kushina smiled and waved a little, knowing he wasn't looking anymore.

"Stupid.. I'm going home!" Mikoto said, who was lying in between the seats at Kushina's feet. Kushina jumped at the sudden outburst and watched as Mikoto stood up. She stayed after with her because she didn't want to be near Fugaku. "See you, Kushina." Mikoto smiled over her shoulder and waved as she made her way down the bleachers.

"See you.." She suddenly screamed when a football was thrown to the seat next to her, nearly hitting her.

"You were supposed to _catch _it!" One of the players yelled. He was roughly pushed over by Minato, causing him to trip over the bench and face plant into the ground.

"Don't throw things at her."

"She should have caught it.." The guy pouted, rubbing the fresh soil off his face.

"Kushina! Throw it back!" Minato called out, holding his hands up. Kushina nodded and picked up the ball. She paused and looked at it skeptically.. _I haven't thrown a football in how long?_ Deciding against throwing it, she held it in front of her to kick it. Minato watched in wonder as they ball skyrocketed over him and hit one of the players in the back of the head.

"Oops." She gasped.

Minato nearly fell over as he clutched his stomach and laughed. He stumbled over and picked up the ball and helped the guy off the ground, still laughing very hard, "Are you-.. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Some kick your girl has." He grumbled, looking towards the red head waving apologetically. "That's a keeper." He sighed and made his way to the gym with the rest of the team. Minato chuckled and made his way to the bleachers and up towards Kushina.

"I- I'm sorry?" She smiled sheepishly as he took a seat in front of her, "It was meant to go to you.."

"Oh, so you were trying to hit me?" He teased, loving the way her face changed color in the slightest.

"No! I-" She shoved a pocky in her mouth and narrowed her eyes to her hands. Her eyes widen when a large hand softly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. She stiffly watched as Minato slowly started nibbling on the other end of the pocky, but didn't react until she noticed the distance between them was decreasing, "Wh- What are you-?" She went to lean away, but a hand caught her behind the neck.

"You move, I win." Minato grinned. She stiffly watched as he got closer; the pressure slowly building up. His hand gripped the back of her neck as the distance between them got smaller. Her hands clutched into fist as she felt her patience and embarrassment twisting in her chest. Snapping her end off, she grabbed ahold of his jersey and pulled him forward, smashing his lips into hers.

"Heh, I was waiting for that one.." He whispered against her.

* * *

Kushina faced the ceiling on her bed, holding the old football in her arms. Kurama was curled up at her feet with his nine tailed waging slightly. She looked down to the ball and examined it. The brown color was faded in some spots and the sewing was coming off in some parts. She hasn't touched it in years, so it must have been that way when she got it.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her back pocket, making her jerk over and roll off the bed. After she recovered, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and viewed the text message.

_Minato; Do you really have my old football?_

She smiled as she typed in her reply and sent it. Not bothering to stand back up, she turned and leaned her back against the bed and twisted the ball around in her hands while she waited for a reply. Picking up her phone once he went off again, she let the ball roll onto her lap.

_Minato; ..Oh._

Before she could reply, another one came in.

_Minato; I would very much like that back. :)_

_I'm not planning on keeping it.. _She gave the ball a short glance before clicking to reply.

_Sent; I don't want to keep it._

She was merely surprise to have such a quick reply. _So fast.._

_Minato; Well, good. Bring it with you tomorrow. I'll bring something for you as well. Good night. :)_

* * *

**Uh, false alarm. I won't be making the beginning longer. Sorry. Instead, I'm just gonna keep going with this story until I feel the need to end it. ;) ~**


	12. Chapter 12

"Should I break up with him?" Mikoto asked, staring at Fugaku from across the court.

Kushina's eyes widen, "Why would you do that?"

Mikoto sighed, "He seems _really _mad at me. Maybe cutting it off would be better." She said.

"No!" Kushina protested, grabbing ahold of her arm when she started walking, "You don't want to do that." Mikoto sighed once again and bowed her head down.

"What would you do if it was you and Minato?" She asked.

Kushina paused, "I…" She might end up doing the same thing. "F- Forget about that. Don't break up with him. You don't even know why he's acting this way.."

"You would do the same thing, right? If Minato was suddenly not talking to you and wouldn't give you a reason why.. You'd cut it off too.." Mikoto said softly. Kushina frowned and looked over to Minato was standing with Fugaku from across the court.

"Well, maybe? You know, if I feel that it's become one sided.." Mikoto nodded and softly removed her arm from Kushina's grasp and began walking towards Fugaku, Kushina following shortly after.

"Hey, you guys…" Minato's sentence trailed off, seeing the gloomy look upon the Uchiha's features. He turned and gave Kushina a questioning look and frowned when she shook her head.

"Mikoto, at least try talking to him.." Kushina whispered to her. Mikoto nodded and stepped closer to Fugaku.

"Fugaku.." She started, knowing he can still hear her with his back turned to her, "I want answers." Minato and Kushina looked between the two for a moment during the long silence. Mikoto looked over her shoulder to Kushina and frowned. Turning back to the boy who had her back to her, she took a deep breath, "Why won't you talk to me? Or barely even _look _at me?" She asked. After another long silence and not so much as a glance, she clutched her fist. "_Fine_! It's over!" She spun on her heel and ran to the girl's locker room.

Kushina ran after her as Minato walked up to Fugaku.

"What are you doing?" He asked, spinning him around so they're face to face. Fugaku sighed and bowed his head, his bangs keeping his face from view. When he looked up, Minato was surprise to see his skin flushed a plump red, "What..?"

"Mikoto?" Kushina called out, entering the locker room. She found her rinsing her face of at the sinks by the bathroom stalls, "Are you alright?" She asked, getting some paper towels down for her to dry her face off. There was a short silence as Mikoto turned the water off and started wiping her face dry.

"I'm fine!" She smiled, "Shall we go back?"

"Well, the bell's going to be ringing.." _How could she hide that so quickly and easily? _

"Then let's change." Mikoto said, walking over to her gym locker and getting her uniform out to change. Kushina's eyes followed her as she walked in the stalls and closed the door behind her. She bit her lip and walked over to her locker and opened it. Inside was the football she was giving back to Minato. The sound of the stall clicking open echoed throughout the room as Mikoto came out. "I'm going to go head out. I asked my father to pick me up.."

"Oh. Alright. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kushina said, waving to Mikoto as she walked out. _Finally the weekend.. _She sighed and grabbed her clothes to change as the rest of the girls came in to change before the bell.

_They actually broke up.. _Mikoto and Fugaku have been together so long, Kushina eventually ended up believing it'd be impossible for them to split. But just a short while ago, she was proved wrong. After changing, she bundled up her gym clothes and set them in her locker and waited for the bell to ring and all the girls to leave. Once she was the only one left, she grabbed the football and headed out to the basketball court where Minato was currently.

Then she froze. _Why is it so cold out_ _here all of a sudden? _She looked around and eyed the air vents, hoping they'll disappear. Mentally shaking herself, she hid the football behind her back and walked towards Minato, who was shooting hoops. Slowly walking up behind him, she took a large intake.

"Minato?" The said boy paused and turned around and smiled.

"Well, _hello._" He tossed the basketball he was holding over his shoulder and walked up to her. Kushina brought the football out from behind her back and held it towards him, keeping her eyes on his face to see his expression. Finally registering what she was holding out to him, his face broke out into a huge smile. Forgetting about the ball for a moment, he enveloped Kushina in a large bear huge. "Thank you."

Kushina groaned a little as her body was squeezed and nearly crushed at his strength, "You're welcome." She smiled. Minato took the ball and set it down at their feet and dug his hand around in his pocket. Kushina's mouth fell agape as he pulled out a necklace. Her face went into his shoulder as he reached over and clipped the jewelry around her neck.

Minato untangled her hair from the thin chain and let it fall back into place. Before leaning back, he softly pressed his lips to her reddening cheeks. "This is for you." He said, slowly leaning back, keeping his fingers on the chain. Kushina looked down to her neck and to the necklace that laid there.

"You didn't have to.." She fingered the golden heart and smiled, "Thank you!" Minato smiled and picked up the football, "Do you have to go to work?" She asked, watching him throw the ball across the court and into the basketball net.

"Yess." He nodded, "Why do you ask? You want to come?"

Kushina shrugged and sat on the bleachers to watched, "I have nothing planned for today, that's why I was asking.."

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked, "It's actually _Bring Your Child to Work Day_- Not that you're my child!" He quickly corrected himself. Kushina thought about it for a moment, taking it into consideration.

"Okay." She nodded, "But, what will I do while you're working?"

Minato shrugged, "You can follow me around like a little puppy." He smiled. Kushina flushed and puffed her cheeks out, "You can just follow me. I'll show you what I usually do." He suggested.

Kushina shrugged. She sat up and walked across the court to pick up the football that was thrown there, "I'm sorry for keeping it all these years." She smiled sheepishly.

Minato scoffed, "Kick it over." He really enjoyed her last kick. He smiled when she shook her head and clutched the ball to her chest, "_C'mon_!" He faked whined.

She shook her head again, "What if I hit you like the last guy?" A mental image of the ball hitting Minato in the face came through her mind, making her wince. "Bloody nose!" Minato laughed and shook his head, still holding out his hands to catch it.

"If you hit me, so be it." They stared each other down for a moment before Kushina slumped down and agreed. "_Yes_." Minato silently cheered. Kushina sighed and held the ball out in front of her and kicked it across the court to Minato. They watched as it bounced off the air pipes on the ceiling before falling down into Minato's arms. "See? No harm done." He smiled and walked over to her.

"It could've happen, ya know!" Kushina huffed. Minato laughed and grabbed the sides of her face, making her look up.

"Time to go." He grinned, "Got to go to work." Holding the football in one hand, he used his other to grab her wrist and walk her to the gym exit and towards the parking lot.

"I'll text my mom.." Kushina said, typing in her text to her mother using her free hand. Minato nodded as he got his car keys from his pocket to unlock his car, "What time do you get off?" She asked.

"I'm working the night shift.." Minato mumbled, _beeping _his car unlocked and opening the door. "I get off later in the night." Kushina nodded and got in the back seat, making Minato raise a brow, "No front seat?" He pouted, "It's kind of lonely up here." He stuck his bottom lip out.

"Oh, I- Wha-" Minato turned around in his seat and grabbed her and pulled her up, making her yelp. "What are you-"

"Bringing you up front." Minato said, pulling her through to the space between the seats and seating her in the passenger side, "Yay~" He grinned.

"I could've walked around, ya know.." Kushina mumbled, shifting in the seat.

Minato blinked, "Oh yeah. Well,_ too late_." He shrugged as he started the car. Kushina stared at the window the entire drive, not noticing the testy eyes that kept glancing over to her every five seconds. After pulling into a parking space, Minato and Kushina stepped out of the car, closing and locking it after words.

"It's rather cold out." Kushina said, looking up to the sky.

Minato shrugged, "Or it's just the chill in the air from Halloween coming up." He wiggled his eyebrows as they entered the store.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Kushina asked.

Minato sighed and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I'm going to turn into a grim reaper and kill you." An amused grin slowly spread across his face.

"What?" Kushina blinked, "You're going to kill me?"

"No." Minato snorted, "But, I don't believe I have anything planned for Halloween. They gave me the day off, so.." He grabbed her hand and guided her to the back of the store and to the employee check in.

"W-..Would you like to.." Minato turned around to her as he checked in and grabbed his walky- talky, "hang out on Halloween?" Kushina asked. Minato stared at her for a moment as he put his work vest on.

"Okay." He smiled, "I'll take you trick or treating." He ruffled her hair as they walked back out into the store.

"Ah, Minato! Don't.. Don't tell me she's your-" A older man, also an employee, said.

"_Girlfriend._" Minato hissed, correcting the man before he could even say it.

"_B- Boyfriend." _Kushina hissed as well, copying Minato.

"_Okay_." The man said timely and walked away. Minato raised an eyebrow and turned towards Kushina. They walked to the electronics section and Minato slid behind the counter in the middle.

"What should I do?" Kushina asked, standing on the other side of the counter. Minato held up and finger and slid out from behind the counter and walked into the furniture section across from the electronics and came back a few moments later with a stool. Kushina watched as he lifted it over the counter and set it down.

"Sit." He smiled and patted the wooden seat innocently. When she didn't move right away, he leaned over and grabbed her wrist and guided her around and set her on the stool.

"Am I allowed?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know." Minato shrugged. He turned to the cash register when a man and a little boy walked up and set a box on the counter, "Find everything alright?" He asked them, giving the young boy a grin.

"We did. Thank you. But, do you know where we can find the game controllers? The man asked, "We couldn't find them back there.."

"Yes, and that's because we locked them up. You have to bring the card that is hanging there to us. The reason we're doing this is because there have been some attempts of thief." Minato explained, getting his work keys out. "Do you know which one you want?" He asked.

The man nodded and turned to the boy beside him, "Go get that card for the one you want." The boy nodded and ran where the controllers would be found. He came back with the card and gave it to Minato to ring up.

"I'll be right back." Minato said to Kushina and went to the glass cabinets where the controllers were in safe keeping. Kushina nodded and looked at the man and boy, who were giving her odd looks.

"Boyfriend?" The man grinned. Kushina flushed, obviously shocked and embarrassed by this coming from a stranger, "Knew it."

"Anything else?" Minato asked, walking back over. He did a double take, noticing Kushina's face was red, "You okay?" He asked, not taking much mind to the giggles and coos coming from in front of him.

"I'm fine!" Kushina said, turning around on the stool to where her back was to him. Minato shrugged and went back to checking the two boys out. Kushina heard the _beeping _of the things being rung up and the sound of the things being set into bags.

"Thank you, have a good day." Minato smiled and waved to them.

"You too!" The boy said, skipping away beside his father. Minato turned around and was about to say something, but a woman walked up to be checked out, taking his attention. Kushina looked over her shoulder as Minato rung up and checked out the elder women, the smile not leaving his face.

"_Psst_," The women motioned Minato to give her his ear, "That your girlfriend?" She asked, looking at the red head glancing at him. "She's been looking at you for a little while now." She smiled. Minato peeked over his shoulder, making Kushina snap her eyes away and smiled.

"Yup. She's my girlfriend." He whispered back.

The woman's mouth formed into an 'o', "Youngsters these days." She grabbed her bag and gave him a wave and walked off. Minato waved back and looked around to see if anyone else needed help. Seeing no one, he turned to Kushina.

"Why do you look so stiff?" He asked, walking to the other side in front of her to the cameras.

"I'm not." She said, sitting up straight to watch him rearrange the cameras and video recorders. Minato smiled and shook his head.

"Minato!" They both looked over to a woman who also worked here, "There are a few kids climbing the shelves by the computers and laptops." She said. Minato set the camera down and rushed out towards the isle, leaving Kushina sitting there.

* * *

**Abrupt ending for this chapter.. I'll continue it in the next.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kushina raised an eyebrow at the sound of yelps and yells of protest. _Is Minato having a hard time?_ A few moments later, a few boys ran out of the isle, soon followed by a tired looking Minato. He slid behind the counter and walked up to her. He stared at her for a few moments before he heaved a long sigh.

"See what I have to go through with children?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Still telling myself to never have kids." He grumbled, turning back to the computer and cash register.

"You might change your mind sometime." Kushina giggled.

Minato _pfft_'d and walked back over to the camera and video recorders and went back to organizing them, "I like dogs." He said.

"I like dogs too." She technically has a dog.. A nine- tailed fox counts, right? They're about as small as a house dog.

"Dog it is." Minato nodded, moving another side of the counter to organize the cell phones, "Man's best friend."

"But, what if the woman you marry wants a child?" Kushina asked, "What would you do?"

"We'll get another dog. Or a cat." He shrugged, "No kids."

"…I want a child one day." Kushina bit the inside of her cheek before she went on, "I want a boy."

Minato paused and looked at her from over his shoulder, "You do?" He asked. "And a _boy_?"

She nodded, "Girls seem difficult. I've always wanted a baby boy." She smiled. Minato slowly turned his full being to her and stared. After a few moments, Kushina stared feeling awkward under his stare and shifted her eyes elsewhere. "Uh.. yeah." She rubbed the side of her neck, trying to steer away from the baby subject. _I kind of sound like Mikoto._. Minato smiled and unclipped his walky- talky when it started ringing and turned the volume down.

"Minato?" A voice buzzed through, "We'd like you in the bakery section, please?" Minato tusked and held the walky- talky to his mouth to answer.

"On my way." He said and clipped the device back on his belt. Another worker came in and took the register from Minato's possession to switch shifts. "C'mon, Kushina." He picked up the wooden stool and brought it back to the furniture section before they both made their way to the bakery area by the store entrance.

"Oh! Excuse me? You work here, correct?" A young woman wheeling a toddler in a cart asked as Minato walked near.

Minato nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Do you need help?" He asked.

The woman sighed in relief, "Yes. Where is the baby and toddler section? I'm new here and I don't know where things are." Minato smiled and turned around and pointed in the direction he and Kushina just came from.

"Across from the electronics by the furniture section, and right after the girls and boys clothing." He said, "You'll come across an area with wooden floors instead of tile. That's where you'll find the baby and toddler section."

"Thank you so much." The woman smiled widely and made her way towards there.

"No problem." Minato smiled, turning back ahead towards the bakery with Kushina.

"How do you do it?" Kushina asked.

"Do what?" Minato questioned, raising a blonde brow.

"Remember all this stuff, "She said, "I've come here hundreds of times with my mother, and I don't even remember where the bathrooms are." She snorted when he pointed to the front.

"In front of the cash registers and between the Game Room, and Nail Store." He smiled, "I've worked here long enough to remember I guess."

"I could never pull a job like this off." Kushina said, "I'd be laid off the first week."

Minato laughed, "Maybe you're not fit for a job then. You've always struck me as the stay at home type." He said, "Maybe marry a man who'd work, and you'll be a stay at home mom."

Kushina shrugged, "That could work." She said, keeping her eyes on him as they walked pass the fruits and into the bakery. "Should I wait?" She asked as Minato walked towards the kitchen entrance.

Minato nodded, "Wait a minute. I'll be right back." He said and walked through the large doors and out of her view. Kushina sighed and walked around the breads and sweets, a sudden image of Mikoto eating her weight in ice cream and cookies popping in her mind, making her frown slightly. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, bring her attention from her thoughts.

_Mom; Since you're there, can you pick up a few things? _

Kushina sighed and typed in her reply and waited for her mother to send her the never ending list of things she wants. Once a message came back through, she was slightly surprised to see only a few things. Shrugging, she sent a glance to the doors Minato went through a minute ago and made her way to the line of isles.

_Why does she want this stuff? _Kushina narrowed her eyes in question, seeing the short list her mother sent her. _I guess she's making a cake..? _She then halted, realization coming upon her. _Dad's Birthday! _She hit her palm multiple times on her forehead, trying to knock some sense in herself. "How could I forget?" She mumbled and made her way to the isle where the supplies can be found.

Walking down the aisle, she grabbed a few boxes of the carrot cake and cream cheese frosting; her father's favorite. Her phone went off once again, receiving another text message.

_Minato; Where did you go? :(_

Kushina smiled and text him back, letting him know she's retrieving things for her mother. About a minute later, he replied.

_Minato; Need help finding anything? ;) _

She smiled and shook her head. Then realizing she sort of forgot where she is.. _Oh. Where is..? Which direction is the bakery again? _Sheepishly texting Minato back, she walked to the closest end of the isle to see where she was. The bag and belt section came to view, but not the bakery. Other side? Backing away from the end she turned around, finding Minato at the other end of the isle.

"Weirdo!" He yelled down to her, "How'd you get lost so easily?"

"I don't know!" She called back, making her way towards him, "I'm not _you_." Minato stuck his tongue out and grabbed her wrist.

"Do I need to tie you to my waist or something?" He asked, grinned at her from over his shoulder as they walked back to the bakery. Kushina gasped and blushed at the suggestion.

"N- No! I'll be fine." She stuttered.

Minato chuckled and turned back around to her once they made it back, "I have to put away some things and hose down the fruits and stuff." He said, walking over to a cart.

"I guess I'll just.. watch you." Kushina laughed lightly, watching him pull down a crate of tomatoes, suddenly remembering what her mother said about them. "Tomato." She simply said.

Minato looked over to her, "Yes. Glad you know your fruit."

"I'm a tomato." She said, slightly pouting.

Minato narrowed his eyes in confusion, only understanding what she meant a moment later, "Why? Because of your hair?" She nodded, "There's nothing wrong with your hair." He said sternly, "Don't compare it to an odd fruit everyone thought was a vegetable for the longest time."

Kushina watched him put away the fruit and vegetables and hose them down until he was done. She backed up a few feet when he threatened to spray her. She walked around and followed him like a little puppy for the whole night; almost like his extra limb. It was a little after midnight, and the store was almost empty, and Minato was sent to the Halloween section to clean up.

Kushina walked an isle down from him and put on a Freddy mask and a witch hat. Then walked over and grabbed a fairy wand and threw on a vampire cape and walked back over to him, only to find that he wasn't there. She stuck her bottom lip out from behind the mask and turned around.

"Boo!" Minato yelled, scaring her out of her skin. He grabbed her arm when she stumbled back and looked over her appearance, "You look, "He tried not to laugh, "_attractive_.."

She smiled, which he couldn't see, "I have turned. I'm going to kill you." She said something similar to what he said to her. Minato yelped, wrapping his arms around her to hold her arms down to where she can't move them. Kushina laughed and pretended to bite him through the mask. "Why are _you _laughing?" She said, laughing herself. "I said I was going to kill you. _Fear me._"

Minato snatched her wand from her and held it out towards her, posing a threat, "I will.. Wave this at you?" He laughed. Kushina laughed and removed the mask and hung it up. Minato looked over and grabbed a small container of glitter and poured some in his hand. "Kushina." Kushina looked over as he blew the sparkles on her, making it go in her hair, on her face and everything.

Her jaw dropped, "What?" Now she looks like a disco ball.

"Glitter is hard to get out of hair." Minato stifled a laughed. Kushina pouted and bolted towards him, making him run out of the isle, "Sorry not sorry!" He shouted as he ran. Kushina stopped running, knowing she'll never catch him. Minato somehow managed to make it across the store in that short amount of time, "Still gonna kill me?!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Kushina shook her head and put her hands up in defeat and turned around to take the hat and cape off. Minato was beside her again in an instant, eyeing her glittery state amusingly.

"Maybe you can be one of the Cullen's for Halloween." He laughed, "A sparkly little vampire from Twilight." Kushina pouted and glared at the sparkly dots on her bangs. "Kushina Cullen." Minato said.

"Does that make you _Minato_ Cullen." Her tongue and voice seem to have something against her, for that came out without her control. She froze, redness quickly spreading across her face. Though, she didn't dare look at him.

Minato cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Namikaze!" A gruff voice buzzed through on his walky- talky, making Kushina jump. He, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the sudden noise, "We got the rest covered. You may turn in."

"Alright, thanks guys." Minato replied.

"Good work today, kid." The man said proudly and buzzed out. Minato sighed and clipped the device back where it was.

"Let's go home." Kushina nodded and followed behind him as they made their way to the back of the store to turn in his work stuff. "You think your mom will mind you coming home so late?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Kushina shook her head, "I told her I was coming to work with you and that you were working the night shift.." Minato nodded and grabbed his car keys, both them making their way back into the store and towards the front to leave, "Do you have anywhere else to go?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment, "Yes. I do, actually." He said as they walked outside. Kushina automatically shivered as the cool air hit her. She sucked in a sharp breath when Minato wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her to his chest. "It's getting chilly." He grinned. Kushina nodded and leaned into him and his jacket. Bummer she forgot her jacket.. "You better be sitting up front."

Kushina laughed, "I _will_." She said, walking around the car and sitting in the front seat next to him. Seeing how she was still a little cold, Minato turned the heat on for her to warm up as he pulled out of the parking space. "Where do you need to go?" She asked.

"Before that, I talked to Fugaku when you and Mikoto went in the locker room earlier." He sent to a look, "And, uh, I found out something." He chuckled, remembering how red Fugaku's face was when he was.

"What? Did he tell you something?" Perhaps something to do with why he was avoiding Mikoto?

"_Oh yeah. _He _definitely_ told me something." Minato said, "The reason Fugaku was avoiding Mikoto is because, " He snorted, "he walked in on her while she was getting dressed.."

Kushina blinked, "That's it?"

"She had just got out of the shower, and she slid the towel off herself when he walked in. Though, she didn't even know." He watched as Kushina's expression changed to shock and amusement, "So, no matter how long they've been dating.. I don't think they took their relationship _that _far yet." Minato said, "So, I'm going to buy both of them McDonalds. Because, they're not the type to eat cartons of ice cream when life gets bad. They _eat_."

"Should I tell Mikoto this?" Kushina asked, still amused, "Or let Fugaku tell her."

"I think it'll be fun to hear how Fugaku handles this one." Minato grinned. Kushina nodded in agreement. They got two large bags full of food for each Uchiha and made their way to their house. "I'll take them up since it might only be Fugaku awake." Minato said, taking off his jacket and grabbing the bags, "Sit tight." He said, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him.

"Okay.." Kushina said to herself. She watched him go up to the door and knock, Fugaku answering it a minute later. Minato was pulled inside against his will, leaving Kushina outside in the car. She looked over and grabbed his jacket. Guessing Minato doesn't wear clone or the strong scented deodorant since the smell made her feel warm, and not want to sneeze.

"Alright. See you later, Fugaku." Minato opened the car door and got in the driver's seat and put the car in reverse and started backing out of the driveway. He looked over to Kushina, noting that she was silent, seeing that she fell asleep. Seeing her cuddling into his jacket brought a smile to his face, "Let's get you home." He whispered.

After pulling into her driveway, he took his keys out and stepped out of the car and walked around. Careful not to wake her, he slowly and quietly opened the door and undid her seat belt. He leaned forward to where her head laid against his chest and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. He looked down to her when she nuzzled her nose into his shirt as he walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell, hoping someone was awake. A few minutes after, the sound of the door bolt being unlocked sounded and a woman who looked like Kushina answered, only Kushina's hair is a richer red.

"Hello, "She smiled, "Would you mind bringing her up to her room?" She asked. He nodded and stepped inside, "It's upstairs, last room on the right." She smiled to him as he walked upstairs and out of her view.

Minato waked upstairs and to the last door on the right like he was told. He walked over and set Kushina on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they brushed her hair behind her ear and away from her face, but he didn't mind. He didn't take notice to the woman smiling in the doorway as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Walking back downstairs, he waved to Kushina's mother as he opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" He turned back around when she called for him, "Would you like to come over tomorrow? It's my husband's birthday and I would like for you to meet him." She smiled, "He's heard quite an ear full about you these past few years-"She quickly covered her mouth after she revealed what she shouldn't have.

"_Years?_" Minato questioned. He mentally shook himself. It's obvious he wasn't supposed to know, "I would love to come over and meet Kushina's father." He said. The woman sighed in relief and gave him another smile.

"Would you be able to come over around 9 or 10:00 tomorrow morning?" He nodded, "Good. Drive safely and have a good night, Minato." She smiled warmly.

"You too." He said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**I know Halloween is actually tomorrow, but I'm behind schedule. :( Maybe the chapter after the next will be their Halloween, because I won't be able to update until after probably. Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom, stop it!" Kushina whaled, snatching the cake mix from her mother, "_I'll _do the cooking!"

"It's _my _husband's Birthday, so I want to help bake the cake!" Her mother yelled back, trying to retrieve the mix from Kushina.

"You can serve the cake to him later. I'm making the cake since you don't know how to cook." It's true. Kushina gets her cooking skills from her father's side. Her mother can't cook anything unless it goes in the microwave. Kushina looked down to her appearance, noting that her mother managed to get cake mix all over her apron and face.

"Then what should I do while you're doing that?" Her mother asked.

_Ding dong!~ _

"You can get the door." Kushina said, walking over to the oven to pre- heat it. Her mother grinned and made her way to the front door to answer it, already having an idea on who it might be. "I'm not cleaning this when we're done." Kushina grumbled, looking around the kitchen. She bent down to get the cake pan out of the cabinet to pour the cake mix in.

"Kushina, I hope you're cleaning this place when you're done." She heard her mother say.

Kushina stood up and turned around to resort, but came face to face with a grinning blonde.

"Look at you," He said, looking at her face and clothing, "all covered in batter."

"M- Minato?" Kushina looked behind him to her smirking mother who was pretending to wipe the countertop.

"Sorry for coming on such a short notice." He apologized, "When I brought you home last night, your mother asked me to come.."

"No, it's alright!" She smiled, "If I had known.." Wiping some flour and batter off her face, she pouted and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

Minato snorted, "You need help?"

"I offered to help-" Her mother started, but was quickly cut off.

"Mom, you don't know _how _to cook." Both females stared each other down for a moment, mentally arguing. Kushina sighed and turned a smile towards Minato, "Do you know how to cook?" She asked.

Minato shrugged, "I can make food that's not poison..?"

Kushina nodded, "Good. You're better than my mom." She laughed, "Yes, _please_. I need help." She said, happy at least. Minato nodded and rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hang on!~" Kushina's mother sang, walking over to Minato. She pushed his bangs back that covered his forehead and clipped them up and out of the way. "There we go." She smiled.

"Alright then." Minato grinned. Kushina stared at him, not having seen his forehead before. It may be considered a little weird. Something as little as seeing his forehead to make her flutter. "What is it?" Minato blinked.

"No.. Nothing! It's nothing." Kushina snapped her attention to mixing the cake mix. _Three eggs… ½ a cup of milk and another ½ a cup of vegetable oil. _She mentally noted, walking over to the fridge to get them. Kurama, Kushina's nine- tailed fox, ran into the kitchen and between her feet, making her trip. "W- Woah! _Kurama!_" She scolded the animal. Something clicked in her mind, actually registering that her pet, that usually everyone that comes here is scared of, is out. Kushina hesitantly turned around to Minato, wanting to see his reaction.

Minato gapped and stared wide eyed at the fox, especially at its amount of tails. His eyes darted between Kushina's worried expression and the animal itself. Dropping what he was doing, he walked around the counter and kneeled down in front of the fox, "Aren't they almost extinct?" He asked, stroking Kurama's fur.

Kushina relaxed, seeing how Minato wasn't freaked out or anything that might send him off. More though, he's interested and surprised. She nodded and kneeled down next to him.

"Her Great- Grandmother, Mito Uzumaki gave him to her before she passed away." Kushina's mother said.

Minato smiled, "This is _so cool._" He mumbled. After a few minutes of petting the fox, Minato and Kushina stood up and got the supplies they need from the fridge. Kushina's mother took a seat in the living room across from the kitchen to watch them. "Carrot cake?" Minato questioned as he put the carrot shavings in hot water.

"It's my father's favorite." Kushina nodded, "Every year, this is what I make for him." Her mother tried baking it one year, but it ended up coming out hard as a brick and no flavor. It also gave her father a stomach ache and in bed for nearly five days. Kushina let out a silent squeak as one of the eggs rolled off the counter and to the floor. She gave out an annoyed sigh and walked away to get paper towels to clean it up.

"I don't think you need to worry about it.." Minato said, cocking is his to the side, "Your fox has it covered." He pointed down to the floor where Kurama was currently licking up the egg shell and yolk. They both cringed at the crunching sound as the shell was chewed and swallowed, "Won't he get hurt eating that?" Minato asked.

"He has eaten... _worse _things.." Kushina walked around the other side of the counter to Minato, trying to avoid Kurama for the time being.

"Remember that time, before we moved here, that we found a dead squirrel outside our front door." Kushina's mother said, "Or that time he ate a frog."

"Yes, _mom_. I remember. Say no more." Kushina gagged, turning her head away as she poured the vegetable oil into the bowl. Minato raised an eye brow down to the little animal sitting by his feet, slowly waving its tails around.

"He ate a frog?" Minato asked, cracking the three eggs open, "And killed a squirrel?"

Kushina nodded, "And many other animals and _things_."

"When Kushina was little and we first got him, she thought he was going to eat _her_." Her mother giggled.

"One day he will! I'm sure of it." Kushina narrowed her eyes at Kurama and stuck her tongue out then went back to mixing. Minato reached over and patted her head and gave her an amused smile.

"I'm sure he won't eat you." He nodded, walking over to the sink.

"I remember you saying you had a dream about the 'Giant Nine- Tailed Fox' killing everybody." Kushina's mother said, "You wouldn't go near Kurama for almost two months."

Minato looked over his shoulder to Kushina as he drained out the water for the carrots, "Giant Nine- Tailed Fox"?" He questioned, "_Alright.._"

"He shot things out of his mouth!" Kushina said, "And it blew up after it made contact."

"Like.. _spit_?" Mikoto asked, cocking his head to the side as he walked back next to her. Kushina stuck her bottom lip out and dropped it as Minato poured the carrots into the mixing bowl for Kushina to steer.

"Mom, what time was dad coming home?" Kushina asked, attention still on mixing. Her mother hummed in thought, trying to remember.

She glanced over to the clock to see the time, "Actually, in a few hours." Her mother said.

Kushina froze and blinked, "What?" _A few hours? _She took a breath and turned towards her mother, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She yelled, causing Kurama to run out of the kitchen. Minato backed up and stifled a laugh, not exactly sure why he finds it funny. "As;jfs;ksffldl!" Kushina sputtered, turning back to the mixing bowl and blending it quickly. Minato walked up behind her and grabbed the hand that was holding the spoon and slowed her down.

"There's still plenty of time. No need to rush it." He said next to her ear.

Kushina nodded dumbly, eyes locked on the hand that was on hers. She furrowed her eyebrows as a blush spread across her cheeks and ears. Turning her head to the side to keep her face out of view, she resumed mixing, slowly this time.

"_Oh~._" Kushina's mother cooed from the living room, "What's this? I think it's getting hot in here." She giggled, placing her fingers on her lips. Minato looked over to her and raised an eye brow, not sure what she was talking about. Kushina on the other hand stiffen, and if possible, flushed even more. Looking around, she picked up a tomato from the basket on the counter and threw it at the older woman.

"No! I- It's not!" She stuttered. Her mother simply shrugged and stood up. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way towards her bedroom.

"Since Kushina won't let me do anything, I'll leave you guys be. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me!" She waved over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Kushina let out a shaky breath and poured the batter into the pan, trying to bypass the looks she was getting from the teen beside her. She walked over to the oven and opened the door, and slid the pan inside. Setting the timer for a certain amount of time, she took her mitts off and sighed.

"Now what?" Minato asked.

Kushina scowled, looking around the kitchen, "I have to clean my mother mess.." She ripped a few paper towels off the roll and wet them a little, "You can go relax if you like." She said as she started wiping the counter. Minato shook his head and started helping her. Kushina walked over to the sink and wiped off the sink hose, also accidently pressing it and causing it to spray water out On Minato. "I am so-" She gasped and held her hands up when he shook his hair out all over her.

Kurama ran back into the kitchen and slid across the now wet floor and hit the cabinet doors.

"Why'd you spray me?" Minato chuckled, giving her a fake pout.

"I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean too." Kushina said and grabbed a rag to dry his hair. He stared at her as she moved the cloth around and worked it over his head, making her blush, "What is it?" She asked. Minato shrugged and watched Kurama from the corner of his eye, watching as the poor little animal tried to steady itself on the slippery floor.

"Kushina!" Her mother called as she walked around the corner, "Dad's coming home early." She braced herself for the shouting. Kushina and Minato blinked at the woman for a moment before looking back to each other.

"What?" Kushina looked over to the timer and frowned, "Why's that?"

"They let him leave early because it's his birthday. I just got off the phone with him." Her mother said, holding up her cell phone. Kushina took a deep breath and sighed and smiled.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, mom." She said and continued to dry off Minato's hair. Her mother nodded dumbly, surprised that there wasn't yelling or anything and made her way back to her bedroom.

"How far away does your father work?" Minato asked.

"10 minutes." Kushina sighed, "And the cake takes up to a half an hour to cook, plus the time for it to cool down." She set the damp rag on the counter, "I guess my mother can frost the cake. We'll have to put it in the fridge for it to cool a little faster.." Something flipped uncomfortably in her gut, but she ignored it. Her father actually ended up coming home an hour later, much to Kushina and her mother's relief. They finished the cake and set it in the fridge and waited until her father came back from setting his things down in his and her mother's bedroom.

"Kushina, if you keep bugging him his going to nip at you." Her mother said, watching her daughter poke Kurama's sides. One would think a fox wouldn't be ticklish.. But he is. As predicted, Kurama had enough and went to bite at her, but Kushina was yanked aside by Minato, causing Kurama's jaw to snap around nothing but air. Kushina sat up from where she crashed into his chest and gave him a surprised look.

"Sorry. I guess that was a reflex.." Minato smiled.

"I like that reflex." All three of the looked over to the man who just walked into the room, "You must be Minato." He smiled. Minato nodded and stood up and walked over to the man and took ahold of his extended hand, "It's nice to finally meet you." They shared a firm hand shake. Kushina's father examined Minato from head to toe, noting how much taller the boy is compared to him.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Minato grinned.

The man nodded, "You a.. _strong _boy? I actually use to wrestle back in the day, so don't think that if you ever-," He grabbed ahold of one of Minato's arms and playfully punched him in the torso. He froze, also taking note in the amount of muscle he has as well, "Y- yeah.." He chuckled, almost nervously. Kushina's mother smiled smugly, seeing her husband's sudden change of mood towards the tall, buff blonde.

Kushina placed a hand on her stomach and bit her lip. _That can't be good.. _She swallowed a low groan as her stomach started feeling uneasy. _This is definitely not good. _She thought, feeling the heat and cold flashes run up and down her back and arms. The feelings went ignored as she got up to join the rest.

Later that night, after her fathers 'celebration', the feeling came back tenfold while she was wiping down the table, "Uhhg.." She groaned, not liking the feeling that was coming up her throat.

"You alright?" Minato asked, setting a hand on her back. His brows furrowed in worry when she didn't answer and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Kushina, dear, is everything alright?" Her mother asked from the living room. Kushina froze for a moment before she ran down the hallway and into the bathroom, spilling her guts in the toilet. Her parents cringed and gave each other a sorrow look.

Minato walked in and turned on the light, which she forgot to do when she ran in. He kneeled down next to her and moved her hair out of the way, "You should of said something if you weren't feeling good.." He mumbled, rubbing her back as she hugged the bowl.

"I'm sorry.." She whimpered, "I didn't think much of it." Minato shook his head as her mother walked in and placed a blanket around her. Minato helped her to her feet and walked her back to the living room. They took a seat on the couch, and Minato brought her into his arms as she snuggled into the blanket as she started shivering.

"Fever as well.." Her mother sighed, feeling Kushina's forehead. "Guess we'll have to stay home." She said, looking at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, "Were you guys going somewhere?"

"We were going to spend Halloween with my parents tomorrow, but since Kushina is sick suddenly we'll have to cancel.." Minato saw Kushina's mother's lips quirk up at that.

"Kushina and I were planning on spending Halloween together.." Minato said. He thought about it for a minute or two before he started again, "I'll take care of her." He said.

"Huh?" Both adults questioned.

"While you both are out tomorrow, I'll take care of Kushina at my house." Minato said, "There's no need for you guys to change your plans."

"If we allow that, you're not going to do anything, right?" Her father said. Minato raised an eyebrow towards the man, giving him a look. "Okay, okay." The man nodded.

"Fine with me!" Her mother smiled widely, "But, Kushina is a little.. _different _when she actually gets sick.." She prepared to warn him.

"Different how?" Minato questioned.

"She'll say and do weird things, eat _a lot_. She won't be able to keep still for more than three seconds-"

"Kind of like she's drunk." Her father piped in, obviously amused.

"_Like she's a total different person_." Her mother gave the man a hard look. Minato scoffed and nodded, looking down to the girl that seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make her feel better."

* * *

**I meant to update over the weekend, but some things came up. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. Minato taking care of a sick Kushina on Halloween.. *wink wink* ;) I wonder how that will go.**


	15. Chapter 15

If one were to see Kushina right now, they'd think that she is, indeed, drunk. Nope. She's just sick. Minato can't give her any medicine because her body will reject it and she'll throw up again. She won't stay still, won't stay in one place for more than five seconds, and she won't _let go _of him. Minato was currently trying to make a pot of soup for Kushina, and Kushina was currently trying to climb up his back.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked, stirring the soup with a large wooden spoon. He sighed when she started giggling, something she's been doing since she woke up. He felt her snake her arms around his torso and keep them firmly there instead of answering him. "Why don't you go have a seat?" He asked.

"I don't wanna." Kushina said, pressing her cheek to his back. Her face is flushed from the fever and her body is hot from it fighting off… whatever is wrong with her. Her hair clip was set safely in a draw since she didn't want to wear it, meaning her hair is all over the place. "I want to stay with you."

Minato sighed and set the pot aside and turned around in her arms to where he was facing her, "No come on. To the living room." He bent down and hoisted her up by her waist and carried her to the living room and set her down on the couch. Kushina whined and tried, and failed to grab his arm as he walked back into the kitchen,

"Mimi!" He scoffed at the nickname, something she has been calling him since last night. It kind of stuck, but he doesn't mind. He looked back over his shoulder, finding her not there. She has been running all over the place _all_ day. Does this girl not have a end to her energy?

Grumbling something, he set the bowl he was pouring soup into and went to look for her. He checked the bathroom to see if she was throwing her guts up before he made his way to his bedroom, where she seemed to have adopted. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door way, finding Kushina going through his dresser.. his boxer draw at that. "What are you-"

His question was cut off with a yelp coming from the girl. Did he scare her? Kushina stepped back and swiped something behind her back. Every step forward Minato took was token as Kushina stepped back until her back hit the bed post.

"Nothing!" Kushina shook her head, denying the fact that she hiding something.

"What are you hiding, Kushina?" Minato asked, already having a feeling. Kushina shrugged and held up a pair of his black boxers. He ran a hand down his face, "Put them back." He sighed.

Kushina pouted but did as she was told. What was she planning on doing with his boxers? She walked back over and laid down on the bed and gave a sigh. Minato walked over and placed his palm on her forehead to check her temperature. His eyes widen when Kushina grabbed his arm and yanked him down beside her and started cuddling like a life size teddy bear.

"Nope." Minato sat up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Shuffling and footsteps was heard before he was glomped to the ground. He grunted when he collided into the floor, Kushina clanged tightly on his back. He sighed.. again. He managed to twist around to where Kushina was in his arms and stood to his feet. Walking back into the living room and kitchen area, he set Kushina on the couch before he walked back over to the pot of soup, looking over his shoulder to make sure she stays put.

Minato was only able to see her legs from his point of view, Kushina laid down on her back and stuck her legs in the air and started wiggling them around.

"Kushina..," He silently laughed for a few moments before continuing. He walked over to the table and set her bowl down, "Come eat." Kushina paused and dropped her legs down on the leather surface before slowly poking her head over the back of the couch. She cautiously got up and walked over and took a seat and gave the bowl a testy look.

"What did you do to it?" She asked before she picked up the spoon and started scarfing down the soup. Minato narrowed is his eyes, slightly offended. Does she think he poisoned it or put a blade in it? _No._ Kushina had only just started eating, and she was almost done. Minato sighed and made his way back to the pot. May as well get another serving ready for her. The sound of a bowl being set down on the wooden surface of his table caught his mild attention.

His eyes and smile soften. Kushina paused her eating to yawn and rub the sleepiness from her eyes, "I see a nap in your future." Minato said.

Kushina froze and gave him a look, "Noooo!" She yelled in a complaining matter as she continued eating.

"Mhm." Minato nodded and made his way to his bedroom, meaning to fix up the bed for her if she _were _to lay down for some sleep. Coming back out, he sighed, seeing she was no longer sitting in her seat. He walked into the living room to see if she was hiding by any of the furniture, but no valid. He checked the hallway, bedroom, bathroom, _everywhere _until he caught her by the front door, inching her hand towards the doorknob.

Kushina stepped closer to the door as she set her hand on the knob, ready to open the door, "No nap." She shook her head. Minato slowly stepped towards her, holding his hands up in reasoning. If she gets out, that'll be a problem. Not only will the cold weather make her _even more _sick, but it's supposed to rain as well. Kushina isn't exactly herself right now and Minato has some picky neighbors around the area. That's a line he has been trying to avoid since he moved in.

Minato narrowed his eyes and gave her a testy look when she cracked the door open, "Don't you dare." He whispered, knowing she can hear him. He bolted after her when she ran out the door, pushing the door aside and making it slam into the wall. Kushina halted a little when the cool air hit her skin, giving Minato enough time to grab her from behind and pick her up.

Kushina put both her hands on his arms to try to push them off her, but was getting nowhere, "_Mimi!_" She kicked her legs around and kept whining, "Put me _down!_"

Minato shook his head as he kicked the door shut and walked back in the living room, "No, you just-" His sentence was cut off when she twisted around and grabbed the sides of his face, smashing her lips into his. Not expecting the sudden force, his surprise made him stumble back and slam his back into the wall, Kushina still held up in his arms.

Great. Now he's going to get sick from kissing her. Meh, who said he cares? But..

Minato grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her back after a few moments. Worry built up in his chest at the sight of her face flushed deeper than before, but before he could of utter a word about it, Kushina leaned back in. And as much as he would like to kiss her, he can't. Minato leaned away and covered her mouth with his palm as he leaned up from the wall and set her down on the couch.

"Why-"

"You're sick." Minato cut her off, leaning down towards her with his hands on either side of her on the couch, "I'm sorry." He gave a smile. His eyes trailed over her cheeks, noting that they could nearly match her hair. It's pretty he'll forever admit, but right now it worries him. He pressed his palm to her forehead and winced. "Yee.." Slim arms trailed around him and wrapped around his back and softly pulled him down.

"No nap.." Kushina mumbled as she set her chin on Minato's shoulder. She yawned once again but ignored it as she was moved around to where she was sitting in Minato's lap on the couch.

"Fine, no nap." Not like he was really expecting her to rest, "What do you want to do?" He asked, waiting for something along the lines of 'food' to come out of her mouth. Getting no answer, he shrugged and leaned over to grab a controller, which caught her attention.

"I want to play!" She squealed when Minato set the controller in her lap and turned on the console. It was nearing the time for Halloween to start, and he already prepared for the children.

"You." He sat up from the couch and pointed a finger down to her, "_Stay_ here." Kushina nodded as she started a game. Minato ran a hand through his hair, knowing very well she may not be there when he gets back. Since he needs to tend Kushina, he'll just set the candy bowl outside for the children to pick their share; not caring if the bowl itself was to turn up missing.

"Mimi! I made it to level two!" Kushina yelled happily across the house, "Wait.. Never mind! I actually died!" Minato mentally face palmed and laughed. How she confused the fact that she was killed to her passing the first level he doesn't know. But it's cute.

"Why don't you try again?" He asked, opening a few bags of candy and pouring them into a large bowl.

"I will!" She yelled back.

Minato stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He grabbed one of the chairs that were on his front porch and set the bowl down. He stood there for a moment before he made his way back inside, nearly jumping back seeing Kushina standing there. "Wha-"

"I thought you left me!" She yelled, jumping up and slinging her arms around his neck. Minato shot his arms out and caught her and adjusted her to where she won't slip from his arms.

"No no. I was just putting something outside." He won't say it. Last thing he needs is Kushina having candy.

"Oh.." Kushina mumbled. She giggled shortly and pecked his check before jumping down from his arms. She gave him a cheeky look before she ran off into the bedroom, giving him the vibe to chase after her, "Catch me if you can!"

What? _Really, _Kushina? One, he's not a child. Also, there is a pacific reason he is called 'Yellow flash'. Minato shrugged. Why not? He ran after her, a smile working its way to his face. He found Kushina peeking from the doorway. She must not have been expecting him to come after her because she yelped and ran somewhere before he could grab her. She was barely half way under the bed when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her out.

"No fair!" She pouted.

"You're the one who told me to catch you." He leaned down to where his mouth was next to her ear, "And I did." He whispered. Ok, that's enough for now. Kushina nodded dumbly as she stood to her feet and walked out to the living room with him. Minato walked to the kitchen to put the pot of soup away in the fridge while Kushina sat quietly on another game.

Minato paused from closing the fridge door. Quietly? He snapped his eyes over to the living room, where Kushina was _still _sitting. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her forehead, scaring her out of her skin. She jumped up, the controller went up, both ending up on the ground. Minato panicked and ran around to see if she was alright, not caring one bit about the controller that also smashed on the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, helping her sit up. Kushina stared at him for a moment before her face broke out into a wicked grin. Minato had no time to react before his back was on the floor and Kushina was on top of him, straddling his hips. "Woe, what? Hey!" Minato's hands went to her shoulders when she leaned down to keep her up. Her red hair acted like a curtain as it fell around him, "What are you doing?"

Kushina giggled, hands going to both sides of him above his shoulders, "I don't know~." Her face was turning a more vivid color than before, but she doesn't seem to notice. She may be acting bold, but she still gets embarrassed, huh? Interesting. At least he knows what to expect in the future.. Minato sat up and got out from under her and scooted back to the wall away from her. Kushina giggled and crawled towards him on her hands and knees, "Min- a- to~"

"No." Minato narrowed his eyes, "Stop it." He turned his face away when she crawled back on him and went to kiss him, "Seriously, what are you doing?" Out of all the things he pictured she'd do during her time being sick, he didn't expect her to seduce him.

"I want a kiss." She said, running her hands around his chest.

Minato huffed and quickly gave her a peck before turning back away. He's not embarrassed, no. Ok, maybe a little. He grumbled when she started whining and narrowed his eyes at the floor.

"I want a longer kiss!" She said, "Mimi?"

He _will _get her back for this, oh yes. He'll get her back tenfold. It won't be today. It won't be tomorrow. He will also make sure she's not sick when he does. It may be random, or in the heat of a moment. Who knows? Minato is usually unpredictable. After receiving another whinny cry, he spun around smashed his lips into hers, nearly knocking her over. He could almost feel her melt against him as she sighed and kissed back. Not usually how you take care of someone who is sick, but whatever. This is the 'Minato way'. A way he'll only do for Kushina.

The following morning, Kushina woke up in _her _bed with a pounding heart. The feeling brought confusion to her senses as she got ready for school. It wasn't a bad feeling; she welcomes it freely all the time. Though, she can't really pin point the feeling she has in the back of her mind. The feeling that something was going to happen. It's not fear or anything negative, but something she's never experienced.

This is a feeling she's never felt.

* * *

**I had this all typed up and ready over a week ago then my computer shut down and didn't save _any thing. _I almost cried. I had to restart. Well, starting on 16 now. ;) Hopefully nothing happens this time. Thank. you. For reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

Minato has been acting quite… _weird. _Suppose 'weird' will be the way to put it. He got to school before Kushina and waited for her by her locker and followed behind to their class. The whole time, giving her a look. A look she can't really describe. But, it's more of a testy look. Does he think she's going to do something? Kushina and Minato took a seat in the classroom next to each other. The bell hasn't rung yet, so maybe they can talk.

"Everything ok?" Kushina asked.

Minato shrugged, "Everything's fine. I see you're better.." Kushina nodded silently and turned away to blush and scream internally without his knowledge. She remembers clearly what happen only the day before. One day, she'll have to remember to not have Minato take care of her when she's sick. Minato leaned over to get a look at her face only to have her turn away more. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Kushina squeaked. Everything was fine a moment ago, and then she was reminded of what she was trying not to think of.

"So, next time you're sick," Minato raised an eyebrow and grinned. He reached over and grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him, "I'll take care of you." Kushina's jaw dropped and her face flushed. Minato cocked his head to the side and examined her face, "Did that embarrass you?"

"No- you- I- what?" She sputtered, "I- I usually don't get s- sick.."

"But whenever you do, I'll take care of you." Minato shrugged and turned his attention to something on the ground, allowing Kushina to calm herself down some. After taking a few breaths, Kushina looked over from the corner of her eyes, finding him glaring at the ground.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, about to lean over to look but Minato stopped her.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He said, "Where's Jiraiya?" He asked, taking notice that the white haired man isn't in the classroom. "He better be here. I don't want someone like Mr. R again." He grumbled.

Kushina smiled and set a hand on his shoulder, "He gave you your football back. Maybe you shouldn't dislike him so much?" Minato snapped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, he gave _you _my football." He said, slumping back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Kushina laughed nervously and gave his shoulder a slight pat.

"I gave you your football back, right?" She tried, sweat dropping.

"How many years later?" Minato asked. Kushina dropped her head down in slight defeat and pouted, "Whatever. But you're not Mr. R." Minato sighed as he started rubbing her back in comfort seeing her sudden change of mood. Kushina nodded and sat up straight in her seat to look at him, "You're much prettier than him." He shrugged.

Before Kushina's embarrassment could show, her phone vibrated in her pocket as Minato got up to talk to Mr. Jiraiya as he walked in the room.

_Mikoto; Me, you, Fugaku, and Minato. Mall today. We're all hanging out. Ok? Ok._

Not even going to ask if she's able to come? Only going to say it? Kushina sighed and stuck her phone back in her pocket, not bugging to reply. She may as well, not like she had plans after school anyway. Wonder if Minato can come..? Kushina looked up to the front of the room towards Minato, but before she could call out and ask, Minato gave her a thumbs up.

"Mall, right?" He asked, still standing next to Mr. Jiraiya as the man wrote on the white board, "I'm in for it." He shrugged. Kushina smiled and nodded as she got her folder and stuff out. Then she paused.

_Wouldn't this be like a… double date? _

What if Mikoto were to say some stuff to Minato to embarrass her? Oh Gods. No no. Kushina wiped out her phone and started texting Mikoto with a speed of a race car. Her panic was getting the best of her..

[Bell rings]~

"Boop." Minato poked her head, "Why do you look so panicked?" He asked.

"Uh, I- uh.." Kushina just shrugged and set her phone in her pocket as Jiraiya began class. It was only first period, usually you'd find sleepy students trying not to fall asleep. Right now, all Kushina found was her boyfriend scowling at something by Mr. Jiraiya's desk. When she went to look, she didn't find anything out of place. It was a silent class; only going over a few pages and lessons in the textbook. Until..

"I don't mean to alarm anyone," Minato started, leaning his elbow on the desk with his chin in his palm, eyes still narrowed towards the teacher's desk. Once his voice was heard, everyone turned their attention to him, "but there is a spider that looks like the unholy spawn of Satan somewhere over by Mr. Jiraiya's desk." Many gasp and girly, shrieking protest were heard, "I don't know where it went. I'll burn down the school and we'll start anew." Minato said.

And that was the highlight of Kushina's day pretty much.

* * *

"Food.. So hungry.." Mikoto said, sitting on the edge of her seat as she waited for the bell to ring for them to go to lunch. "Why is third period always so slow?!" She raised her voice.

"Ms. Uchiha," Mr. Hirzen looked up from grading the test they had just finished and held a finger to his lips before he went on, "Should I call home? Or more so, should I call _Fugaku_?" Mikoto paled and rapidly shook her head, "Then please be quiet. You still have 3 minutes."

Mikoto and Fugaku did talk and work things out. Kushina could only imagine how flustered and embarrassing that must have been. Especially for Mikoto; finding out the boy she loves saw her naked on accident. Though, they're not back together which confuses Kushina.

"C'mon. C'mon. _Come on!_" Mikoto hissed, jumping up in her seat a little. A few of the other students in the class room giggled and laughed quietly. Third period, Mikoto is the class clown. At first, she never intended to be funny; it's just when her stupid is showing. But now, she slides in a joke or two here in there to lighten up their World History class.

"Mikoto, we have one minute. Be patient." Wow. Kushina's telling Mikoto to be patient..

"It's taco day.." Mikoto whined, "The school actually doesn't home make the tacos. Meaning it's actually good!" That's true. School lunches aren't really the best. One reason why Kushina always skips it, and uses her lunch period to do nothing. "LONGEST MINUTE OF MY LIFE!" She jumped up, knocking the desk over. Many of the other students jumped and snapped their attention towards her.

Silence..

[Bell rings]~

"Time to go." Kushina grabbed Mikoto's wrist and both their bags and pulled her out of the classroom and towards the Cafeteria. They both seat on one of the benches outside, so she laid their bags there and took a seat, "Go get lunch, I'll wait here." Mikoto nodded and made her way into the building to get in line. She pulled out a magazine of the season. Something she usually wouldn't do, but she's looking for ideas on what to get Minato for his graduation that is coming up.

"What is a young lady doing sitting by herself, huh?" Warm, muscular arms wrapped around her neck from behind and a cheek was pressed to hers, "Things could happen to girls who are left alone." Kushina slapped the book shut and tossed it on the table away from her and spun around a little to meet Minato, "What were you looking at?"

"Just a.." She slowly reached over and pushed the magazine farther away, "magazine. That's all." Kushina said.

Minato walked around and took a seat next to her, "What kind of magazine?" He asked.

"The kind you look at?" Kushina smiled sweetly. She protested when he leaned over and took ahold of an end of it. Minato saw she was resisting and gave her a knowing look, making her nervous.

"Oh, are you hiding something inside it?" He wiggled his eyebrow and yanked the book away from her and turned away. "Let's see.."

"Wait, no!" Kushina leaned over his shoulder and grabbed it before he could get a good look at it, "I said it was nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be trying to hide it." Minato said, holding it away from her. While Kushina was busy _not _being able to reach the book, Minato looked at the cover to see the type of magazine she was looking at, "This is a men's fashion magazine.. What are you doing looking at this?" He smirked.

"No reason." Kushina mumbled, cheeks coloring a slight red.

"Mmhm." Minato nodded, not believing her. He gave her back the magazine and turned around in his seat.

"_Tacooss!_" Mikoto yelled, jumping in the seat in front of them, "Best thing in the world." She started eating, almost completely ignoring the two seated in front of her.

"Did she and Fugaku..?" Minato whispered to Kushina.

Kushina nodded, "But they're not together still.." She whispered back.

"What?" Minato _didn't _whisper, but didn't say so quietly either. Mikoto paused and looked up to the two, taco in hand and a questioning look upon her face.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" Minato and Kushina asked.

"Minato said 'what?'"

"No I didn't." Minato said.

"Yes you did." Mikoto said, setting down her food.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't."

Mikoto sighed and picked up her taco again, "Whatever. You guys are able to come to the Mall today, right?" She asked, taking a bit of her food. Kushina and Minato gave each other a look, a little surprised that she actually asked instead of stating that they were coming. They both nodded, "Great! I don't want to be alone with Fugaku.. Even if I was the one who invited him." She laughed.

"Uh, haven't you guys worked things out?" Kushina asked, receiving a nod, "Then why aren't you guys..?"

"How would you feel if you found out Minato saw you naked for the first time without your content?" Mikoto asked. Minato narrowed his eyes to the girl, cheeks staining a light red. Kushina, on the other hand, was practically in flames. She leaned over and buried her face in her hands to hide her blush.

"I don't really think that would happen.." Minato said, snarling to the smug expression Mikoto was giving off. "You and Fugaku were together since middle school. You know how long ago that was? It would be considered normal if you guys saw each other-"

"M- Minato!" Mikoto protested and held her hands up to quiet him, face becoming a shade near Kushina's hair.

"-naked and do/ done erotic things." Minato finished, a little proud of the reaction he got out of it. Mikoto grumbled and continued eating, mumbling something along the lines of 'Damn blonde.'

* * *

"How about this one, Kushina?" Mikoto asked, twirling around in one of the dresses she's trying on, "I like it, but I'm not sure about the green color.."

"I like it." Kushina said, walking closer to her, "It makes your skin tone look more lively and it brings out your eyes." Even though her eyes are jet black to match her hair.

"Hm.. I guess you're right!" Mikoto smiled, "You should try some things on too. I'm sure Minato would like that.~" She whispered, slipping back into the dressing room stall. Kushina grumbled and eyed the dresses on the rack. Sure, she likes dressing up some times. But she's never tried something on and showed someone before. Especially someone like Minato..

"No thank you.." Kushina mumbled, turning away from the dresses. She turned her attention to Minato, who just walked into the store. "Where's Fugaku?" She asked.

"Fugaku went to get something at Sears for his father; he'll meet us here." Minato said. "And Mikoto..?"

"In there." Kushina pointed to the dressing room, towards the stall with all the clothes hanging over the door. "She has been showing me the dresses she tries on." Minato nodded and took a seat.

"_Kushina!_" Mikoto yelled, "Come here!" Kushina sighed and walked into the dressing room, sending Minato a small smile before she was yanked into the stall by Mikoto. "Can you zip up the back?" Mikoto asked, turning around and pointing over her shoulder.

Kushina took ahold of the small zipper and held the track together to zip it up Mikoto's back, "There you go."

Mikoto smiled, "Thank you." They both walked out, Mikoto going to the mirror and Kushina going over and taking a seat. "I thought I heard Minato before. Is he here?" She asked.

"He _was_. I don't know where he went.." Kushina said, looking around the store for him, seeing he wasn't where he was. She turned her eyes back to her friend, who was pouting at her reflection. Mikoto tried on a white dress with long sleeves. It has to be the only one yet to catch Kushina's attention more than the others. "That one."

"Huh?" Mikoto questioned.

"You absolutely _have _to get that one.." No words can describe what that dress does to Mikoto.

"Yo- You think?" Mikoto smiled wide and ran over to her and started shaking her back and forth, "I really like the dress, but I wasn't sure how it looked on me!" They both stopped when a familiar shade of yellow came into sight from the boy's dressing room. Both their eyes widen when Minato walked out in a tuxedo; a pair of glasses as well.

"I knew you'd look great in this!" A worker squealed, circling around him, "Have you ever considered modeling?"

"No, I haven't." Minato smiled, adjusting the glasses on his eyes, "It's never crossed my mind."

"Oh, but you certainly have the looks for it. And _figure.._" The last part was low, but Minato caught it. That coming from an older woman he barely just met.. ok.

"Thank… you." Minato raised an eyebrow, stepping to the side away from her.

"Mi-.." Kushina swung a hand to her mouth. _What is he-? _ She looked completely hopeless right now. Her face was redder than her hair, and her eyes were as wide as plates. Usually, Mikoto would take any chance to tease her friend, but she'll be nice now. Mikoto intertwined her hands behind her back and walked in front of Kushina to block her as Minato looked over.

"Ooo! Are you his girlfriend?" The woman asked, having her arms wrapped around one of Minato's.

"No.." Kushina mumbled, sticking her head out from behind Mikoto. She had her head bowed down and was using her hair to hide her face, "I'm his.. gir- girlfriend.." She doesn't know what happen, all she knows is that she was suddenly being dragged into the dressing room and shoved into a stall with the woman. There was tugging, yelps, and protest during the time Kushina was in there before the lady came out, a pleased smile upon her face.

"What did you-?" Mikoto questioned, seeing Kushina wasn't coming out. She snapped her mouth shut when Kushina walked out in light green, sleeveless dress, "Oh my-"

"-God." Minato finished, mouth going agape. Kushina bit her lip as her face combusted. She went to run back to change, but Mikoto grabbed her wrist.

"Le- Let go! Let me go change back.." Kushina said, trying to pull her arm free as Minato began to walk towards her.

"_No._" Mikoto hissed, allowing Minato to take the girls wrist and she went to take the white dress off.

"Kushina, look at me." Minato said, holding both her arms so she doesn't run away. When her head remained bowed down, he bent down and got to level with her, "It doesn't look bad." He smiled, "You actually look amazing.." Kushina gasped and turned her head in the other direction.

"Can I.. go change now?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, go ahead." Minato said, releasing her arms.

* * *

"Mikoto, Fugaku was your first kiss right?" Minato asked as all four of them walked around. Both Uchiha's halted and gave each other a look before glaring at the blonde, "It was a question. No need to kill me with your eyes, _Uchiha's._"

"Uh, Kushina!" Mikoto said, trying to steer away from the subject, "Who was your first kiss?" She asked.

"My first kiss?" Kushina pointed to herself, "Uh.." Minato ignored the fact that his question was simply by passed and looked to Kushina, interesting in what is to be said.

"Wait, wasn't it stolen?" Mikoto asked, trying to remember.

"Stolen?" Minato questioned. Fugaku raised an eyebrow, not really showing much interest in the conversation.

"Oh yeah! Kushina got her first kiss stolen from a drunk guy in a valley one night." Mikoto said, giving Kushina a knowing look.

"_What?_" Minato snapped his eyes to the red head, "A drunk guy? At night? In a valley?" Kushina nodded a little, "What? Why? How?"

"We were walking home- It was after we had dinner with Fugaku. Remember, Fugaku?" Fugaku nodded and allowed her to go on, "The guy, drunk as hell, stumbled out of one of the shops and walked over to us. He was laughing really loudly.. It was pretty funny."

"Mikoto pulled us into the valley and ended up leaving me alone with him. And that's how.." Kushina said, trying to avoid Minato's gaze. Minato narrowed his eyes to Mikoto and grabbed the back of her neck and started wiggling her around.

"You left them alone?!" He yelled, "You really _are _quite dumb!"

"We know the guy!" Mikoto laughed, "It was for his _and _Kushina's own good."

"I don't get it.." Minato said as the three of them walked ahead. He stood there for a good moment before he went to catch up to them, "Okay, so you know the guy?" He asked Kushina. "Do I know him?" Before Kushina could answer, Mikoto grabbed her wrist and pulled her ahead. Minato grumbled and followed with his arms crossed over his chest and a grumpy look on his features.

He has some researching to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Kushina sat next to Minato in the library, a picture book about dinosaurs in hand. Though she wasn't really paying attention to it, she was watching Minato watch her from the corner of her eye. He was the one who needed to come here in the first place and he wasn't even touching his book. Kushina just grabbed a couple kid's books to keep herself busy for the time being. Minato had his reading glasses on (Which she loves so much on him) and had this _look_ on his face.

It was so intense, she could feel herself sweating. Her heart was racing and she had to use complete force to keep her eyes on the book, which fell futile. His stare is something she could never ignore, no matter what kind it is; it always has an effect on her. Minato's eyes remained narrowed as he twirled his pen around in his hand, only making her more nervous.

"So," He whispered, knowing to be quiet while in the media, "how exactly did that happen? With this _drunk guy_." Kushina nearly melted, only seeing that he was curious and not mad at her. Well, she hopes he's only curious..

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.." Kushina whispered back, switching the dinosaur book for a different one in the pile she had set aside. She opened it to a random page, knowing she won't be able to read any of it anyway with how he was looking at her. "You'd think I'm stupid or something." She turned at an angle to where he couldn't see her face, her back slight ways towards him.

"Well," He must have stood up from his seat fore he was behind her, reaching over and slipping the book from her hands and setting it aside, "you're not stupid, that's one thing." Minato spun her seat around to where she was facing him again as he took a seat again, "I'm just curious. You had your first kiss stolen from a drunken person in a valley."

"It was nice.." She mumbled, realizing she said it a loud too late. Kushina slapped a hand over her lips, face becoming beat red and eyes widening to a degree they'd fall out. _Did I really say that out loud?! _She'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. No, it wasn't the way most girls dream about their first kiss. But, Kushina never really did that. It was still nice, though..

"It was _nice_?" Minato's eye twitched and he sat up straighter, "What?" Did she just tell him it was _NICE_?

"That slipped out..!" Kushina panicked, "It's not what you think." _This may be a good time to tell him..? _"What happen was- Minato?" Minato picked up the book he wasn't reading and slid it back into the shelf and scanned the others.

"Huh? I'm listening, go on." He mumbled, picking out a dictionary and taking a seat again. "What happen that caused this.. _nice _first kiss?" He smiled sweetly, but she knows he doesn't mean it. Kushina sweat dropped, _Is he angry now?_

"Minato, have you ever drank anything thick?" Kushina asked, attempting to take it slow so he'd understand better.

Minato face shaded over and his lips curled in a scowl, "_Jiraiya.._" He growled.

"Huh?"

"Jiraiya has this thing he likes doing to me when I'm down or in pain from like, say a surgery or something like that. I had my wisdom teeth pulled and he spiked the water the dentist gave me and that's all I pretty much remember." Minato said, "So, _yes_. I've drank thick drinks and I have been drunk before." He said, face melting to a questioning look a moment later, "Why?"

Kushina nodded, remembering Minato had not come to school that day because he had a dentist appointment, "Uh.. How should I say this..? About my first kiss.." Minato pushed the dictionary aside and leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

"How about simply?" He asked, "Bluntly. Be like Mikoto on this aspect.."

Kushina took a deep, quiet breath and sat up straight, "Minato.. _Y- You _were my fir- first kiss.." Let's just let that sink in, shall we? Minato blinked. Once, twice, three times. Wut? He shot back in his seat and rubbed his ears.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I'm pretty sure I heard wrong." Confusion was what his face read.

"You were my first kiss, Minato.." Kushina said, scooting her chair closer to him, "You were that drunk guy that '_stole_' it.." She doesn't mind that he did. That same night she couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop smiling. And the fact that her heart was racing a dangerous level didn't help either.

Minato hummed, raising an eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry? Should I apologize for it, or..?" Kushina rapidly shook her head, not understanding why he would apologize for it. "I mean, I'm not the type to pass out after drinking so the alcohol probably left my system while I was still awake. I remember every killer headache I ended up with."

"That did happen." Kushina said, "You just randomly became sober after it happen.." Kushina blushed just remembering it.

"Y- You're blushing.." Minato's eyes widen, "What did we do while I was out of it? What _else _did I _steal _from you?!"

"_Shhh!"_

Minato pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the librarian, "'_Shh' _yourself.." He mumbled. He looked back over to Kushina, seeing her fidgeting and flushed, "What else that your reacting this way?" Now his eyes widen to a degree they're going to fall out.

"You mean.. _erotic_?" Kushina questioned.

The memory from Halloween and Kushina 'seducing' him flashed in his mind, making his heart thump, "Sure." He still will get her back for that. _Tenfold! _

"We did nothing like that." Kushina said, "Do you believe me?" Minato leaned forward and buried his face in his hands and nodded.

"Oh yes, I believe it. Honestly." He mumbled, looking at her from the wholes of his fingers, "There is a certain white haired man I will be killing.." It will be a painful killing. Kushina sighed in relief and smiled, "Can we leave now?" Minato asked.

"I thought you needed to-"

"I suddenly don't want to be here anymore."

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Mikoto asked as they walked into the gym together. They ended up coming late because they ran into Tsunade who asked them to help her take some things to the classroom; ended up coming 30 minutes late. With only 20 minutes left of their gym class, they might as well not dress out. "Well, we're playing that one game Red Rover or something.. You guys are on my team!" Mikoto yelled grabbed both their arms and holding them in the air, "Kushina and Minato are with me!"

There were many groans and protest, but they went ignored.

"Red Rover? That game where people hold hands and stuff?" Minato asked, pretty much forgetting the main details to the game, "Why are we doing _that_?" Mikoto shrugged and pulled them into the line and intertwined her hand with Kushina's; Kushina holding Minato's. They were against Fugaku and the other over half of the gym. Great.

"Going to regret this, guys.." A girl on Fugaku's side mumbled, "Red rover, red rover, we call Minato right over!" The whole side yelled, squeezing the hands they were hold holding in case Minato was to come towards them. Minato shrugged and released Kushina and the other hand he was holding and grinned before he ran towards them and threw the two arms of the people who ended up on the ground.

"He did it!" Mikoto squealed, swinging Kushina's hand around, "I knew he would, though.."

"Arm in paaainnn!" One of the guys whaled who was tugged to the ground when Minato ran through.

"Sorry about that." Minato apologized and helped the guy to his feet before walking back over and retaking Kushina's hand. This time, Mikoto was called over, mainly by Fugaku. She hesitated but went over. Unfortunately, she tried to go through Fugaku and another guy and didn't make it. Thus, her becoming a member of their side.

A few others were called over until it was Kushina's turn, "I don't want to.." Kushina sighed, making away slightly.

"It's just a game." Minato shrugged, giving her a smile, "Try running through one of the ends? Those parts are the easiest."

"KUSHINA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Mikoto scream echoed throughout the gym, "Run through Fugaku and avenge my loss." She clutched a fist to show her determination and stuck her tongue out at the said boy. Kushina sighed and ran anyway, and stopped when she came in front of the hands that linked Fugaku and the other guy together.

"Why did she stop?" Minato mumbled, raising a blonde brow in amusement. Everyone watched as Kushina jumped up and over their arms (front flip?) and landed with a _thump_ on the other side.

_Silence-_

"Well, that's one way to do it.." Someone said, "Does that even count?" There was another silence, besides the two people who _thumped_ to the ground laughing, which would be Minato and Mikoto. Both not really knowing why they find it so funny, they just do. Kushina has her reasons why she didn't want to ram through them so she jumped over them. Kushina face scrunched up and she ran over to Mikoto and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"D- Do you have a tampon?" Kushina whispered, eyes darting all over the place in fear of someone hearing them. Mikoto's eyes widen and she grabbed Kushina's wrist and ran to the girls locker room, not bothering to give anyone a glance or so much as an answer.

"So that's why you didn't ram right through their arms.." Mikoto mumbled, digging through her bag for the needed item. "Man, that would have hurt much more than what you did.." Kushina nodded and thankfully took what Mikoto handed to her and ran to the bathroom stall.

"That was great, though! I haven't seen you do that since middle school!" Mikoto said from outside the stall as she waited for Kushina to finish her business. "You had to see the look on Fugaku's face." She laughed, "That's why me and Minato fell over..!" Mikoto then thought about it, the fact that Kushina is still in her uniform.. "He may have seen up your skirt." She mumbled.

Kushina face- palmed. _Dummy! Doing such a thing in a skirt.. "_I'm an idiot.." She mumbled.

"So, Kushina… Uh, Minato's graduation.. It's this coming Monday. You know that, right?" Mikoto said, leaning her back against the wall across from the stall Kushina was in. "What are you getting him?" She asked. After getting no reply, Mikoto started to feel a little worried, "Hey.. Everything alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine.. I haven't gotten him anything yet. I can't decide.." Kushina sighed, running her hands through her hair, "What do you think?"

Mikoto sighed, "I don't know. I'm sure you'll find something, Kushina."

"I hope so." Kushina said, stepping out of the stall. Maybe what she can give him isn't something she can just go out and buy. Perhaps it's something only the heart can give to another..

Looks like Kushina has something very important to tell him.

* * *

**This is a chapter I'm not so sure of.. I will be trying to update quicker. :)**


End file.
